


The Eleven Supernovas

by wWWRRRYY



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Crossover, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wWWRRRYY/pseuds/wWWRRRYY
Summary: Summary: The Eleven Supernovas pirates are known as notorious pirates in the grand line. They would become the greatest together under their captain, to accomplish their dreams, and to be known as the era's worst generation.-Overprotective Ace, Sabo, Garp, and Dragon including Shanks-Female Luffy-Different devil fruit Luffy-Mystical paramecia fruit Luffy(Warning: I suck at this and lazy, to check on my grammar mistakes)I don't own One Piece nor images.- Thank you
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Luffia Devil Fruit Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Fanfic this was posted on my Wattpad account in 2019 link to my profile. Also, this is the very first time I came back to A03 in 2018 so I'm new to all of this. I'll be posting my work on two different websites. 
> 
> Thank you for your time!

** Powers **

**Teleport**

The power to send back herself and something she touches to a faraway place. Luffy can teleport 3 to 6 people with her together.

**Drawback**

Luffy can only teleport once before needing to wait 3 minutes until she can use it again. For example, Luffy needs to see a picture or a map if not she ends up somewhere on an island or in the ocean. For example, in chapter 4 Luffy appears outside the bar because of her thought.

**Apport**

The power to pull something from somewhere else and have it appear before you.

**Drawback**

Anything teleported needs to be exchanged using Apport with something of exactly equal value or within a 10% difference. For example, in chapter 5 Luffy exchanges her coloring book for a lunch box that has an equal price.

**Psychokinesis or Telekinesis**

It allows Luffy to manipulate physical matter with her mind. The ability to bring forth physical energy just by thinking about it, which she can use to do things like move or break objects. Luffy can float whenever she wants. Her eyes glow in drawing more energy to herself.

**Drawback**

Its power was able to destroy a whole island. Luffy would mostly use it to steal your food without getting caught.

**Super Strength**

Has extreme strength, beyond what is believed to be ' normal'.

**Drawback**

Luffy has no control over its part of her traits, though she has to throw balls at a 'human' level in chapter 6. I mean no one is normal in the D family literally.

**Stop Time**

Literally, stop time. Since no forces other than the time stopper's exist during a time stop, there is no force of gravity, allowing her to move freely in space as she wishes.

**Drawback**

Luffy can only stop at 10 seconds, but using the ability more than once reduces it to fewer seconds.

**Telepathic**

The power to read and talk through minds. It works on animals and sea kings.

**Drawback**

It doesn't work on bugs. Luffy is not afraid of bugs. As for people, it gets her migraines.

**Bungee Gum**

Draw energy to her hands to mimic and combine the properties of gum and rubber into a very sticky gum-like mass, albeit very strong. It can change its shape and size at will. This enables Luffy to ensnare her opponents and attack them with a flurry of punches.

**Drawback**

None

** Weakness **

**Allergies**

Luffy's powers are affected by allergies and will cause stuff to blow up when she sneezes.

**The Ocean**

She'll drown never see the light again.


	2. Prologue

**Foosha Village, East Blue**

A quaint little village adorned with windmills, on the shore, a young girl is prepared to set sail.

" So Luffy how many crew members are you going to have?" Makino's smile was warm and indulgent.

" I guess five is good, maybe nine... mmm no ten!"

" Why ten?"

" I dunno."

She smiled as the wind whipped through her short, messy black hair and the straw-hat that was her most treasured possession. The oceans of adventure lay ahead, waiting for her.

" Well with ten crew, and then yourself as captain, that would make it eleven."

" Really?" She began counting them on her fingers.

" Time to find some good Nakama, and then go to the Grand Line," said Monkey D. Luffia to himself.

" Eleven..." she grinned. " It's a good number."

The sea-king known as the Lord of the Coast fell before her easily, because she was strong now. Nothing would stand in the way of her dream. Shanks would be proud.

Exuberantly, she yelled her challenge to the waves

" **I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT PIRATE KING!** "

__________________________  
 **THE ELEVEN SUPERNOVAS CREW**

 **Monkey. D. Luffia**   
\- Captain  
\- Devil fruit user  
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: " Straw Hat" Monkey. D. Luffia  
\- East Blue  
\- 174 cm (5'8½")

**Roronoa Zoro**  
\- First mate/swordsman  
\- Non-devil fruit user  
\- Bounty name: " Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro  
\- East Blue  
\- 181 cm (5'11")

**Eustass Kidd**  
\- Shipwright/engineer  
\- Devil fruit user  
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: Eustass "Battler" Kid  
\- South Blue   
\- 205 cm (6'8")

**Trafalgar D. Water Law**  
\- Doctor/ swordsman   
\- Devil fruit user  
\- Type paramecia  
\- Bounty name: " Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law  
\- North Blue   
\- 191 cm (6'3¼")

**Jewelry Bonney**  
\- Cook  
\- Devil fruit user  
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: "Big Eater" Jewelry Bonney   
\- South Blue   
\- 174 cm (5'8½")

**Capone Bege**  
\- Sniper  
\- Devil fruit user   
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: Capone "Gang" Bege  
\- West Blue   
\- 166 cm (5'5")

**Basil Hawkins**  
\- Archaeologist/ swordsman   
\- Devil fruit user   
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: " The Magician" Basil Hawkins   
\- North Blue   
\- 210 cm (6'10")

**X Drake**  
\- Navigator/ strategist  
\- Devil fruit user   
\- Type zoan  
\- Bounty name: " Red Flag" X Drake   
\- North Blue   
\- 233 cm (7'6")

**Scratchmen Apoo**  
\- Musician   
\- Devil fruit user   
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: " Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo  
\- Grand Line  
\- 256 cm (8'4")

**Urouge**  
\- Muscles/ monk  
\- Devil fruit user   
\- Type paramecia   
\- Bounty name: " Mad Monk" Urouge   
\- Sky Island   
\- 388 cm (12'8")

**Killer**  
\- Assassin/ Zoro rival   
\- Non-devil fruit user   
\- Bounty name: " Massacre Soldier" Killer  
\- South Blue  
\- 195 cm (6'4")

**Supernovas heights, from shortest to tallest:**

Capone Bege - 166 cm (5'5")  
Jewelry Bonney - 174 cm (5'8½")  
Luffy - 174 cm (5'8½")  
Zoro - 181 cm (5'11")  
Trafalgar Law - 191 cm (6'3¼")  
Killer - 195 cm (6'4")  
Eustass Kid - 205 cm (6'8")  
Basil Hawkins - 210 cm (6'10")  
X Drake - 233 cm (7'6")  
Scratchmen Apoo - 256 cm (8'4")  
Urouge - 388 cm (12'8")


	3. Chapter 1: I'm Gonna Be King of the Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudo! I'm getting a little used on A03 basically I'm just copying and paste on here. I edited my writing just a little bit so on to the story bye!

**Somewhere in the East blue**

A passenger on ship was passing by seeing a barrel and pulled it up, thinking that it was sake. The crewmen didn't get a chance to look inside when the Alvida Pirates had attacked and sent the barrel rolling down into the storeroom.

A little while later a pink-haired boy had walked in.

" There's nobody here, right..." The boy mumbled to himself. " Thank goodness...that's a pretty big barrel." He looked at the barrel closely and then began to roll it out. He found it to be very heavy but did his best.

That was when some burly men had walked in and picked on the small boy. The tallest and stronger looking man flipped the barrel upright, cracked his knuckles, and went to punch the lid in but just as he was about to go for the punch, the lid burst out, splinters of wood flying everywhere and a teenage girl flew out and knocked the burly pirate out.

" WHAT A GREAT NAP!" The girl cried out.   
" There's nothing like listening to the sound of crushing boats to fall asleep."

Luffy blinked and noticed that she wasn't where she expected to be. Instead, she was somewhere indoors. She looked down at the man that she had just knocked out and then turned to some quivering men that were right in front of her.

" Who are you guys?" Luffy asked quizzically.

" Who the HELL are you?" The men replied.

" I'm pretty sure your friend will catch a cold if he keeps sleeping on the floor."

Luffy climbed out of the barrel. The boy with pink-haired simply stared at the girl. That was all he could do. He thought to himself in stunned silence on how strong the girl had to be to knock out a man but not only to top it off, she was pretty cute. She wore a red vest that complimented her curves, while she wore blue shorts that were rolled up to her upper thighs. A tattered straw hat was perched nicely on top of her short black hair.

The girl turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes with absolute seriousness.

" I'm really hungry. Do you have any...?" The girl started but was cut off when the pirates began to swing their swords towards her.

Luffy turned to the men and simply kicked the swords into the roof. She blinked a couple of times before replying.

" You guys sure are weird," Luffy replied.

" W-Who are you?" One of the men asked.

" Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffia, but call me Luffy. Nice to meetcha." Luffy giggled.

The men ran off screaming as they ran out of the room, dragging along the floor their unconscious comrade. The boy could only quiver in anticipation at what he had just witnessed. That was when he remembered that the pirates that the girl had just scared off were the very same pirates that were keeping him hostage.

" Hurry up and run, miss. When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed."

" That aside. I'm still hungry."

" How can you say that so calmly?!"

The boy kept jabbering on, but Luffy had other things on her mind...like her stomach. As Luffy tried to walk towards the scent of food, the pink-haired boy clung to her arm and attempted to stop her from advancing any further on the ship but obviously didn't work.

Luffy found the food in a smaller storage room and began eating at the apple box that was there. The boy stayed at the top of the stairs as he began to talk to Luffy.

" I'm Coby," The boy introduced, " and you're Luffy-san, right? That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" Coby walked down the stairs and joined Luffy in the small pit.

" Do you want some? They're good." Luffy stated, " So, is this a pirate ship?"

" No...this ship isn't but it's under attack by Alvida-same right now."

" Oh, well. Are there any boats on this ship? Mine got sucked into the whirlpool."

Coby was shocked by how Luffy was able to survive from being caught in the whirlpool that was a little ways from the ship. But then Luffy had asked him whether he was a pirate and he told her how Alvida had caught him because of his silly mistake.

" You're a freaking idiot." Luffy blurted. It never stopped her from being blunt, which was a shame because it always brought trouble.   
" Why don't you just leave?"

" That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared."

" So, you're a coward. I hate people like you~!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy straightened out her vest and picked up another apple and ate it whole. Coby continued to talk, although, at that point, it was almost one-sided. But Luffy listened to a little bit at the very least. That was when Coby asked her a question that she never hesitated to answer.

" Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting around the ocean in barrel, anyway?" Coby asked.

" I'm going to become Pirate King."

" P-P-Pirate King?"

" Yep."

" Seriously?"

" Seriously."

" Then that means you're a pirate."

" Yep."

Coby continued with the standard questions until he got to the point where he accepted that Luffy was going to go after the One Piece and then told her that her dream was impossible over and over again until he got hit over the head.

Luffy placed one hand on her hat.

" I'm not doing it on whether it's possible or not. I do it because I want to." Luffy took off her hat and stared into remembering the promise that she made to Shanks. " I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it."

Luffy began to walk off to find a replacement boat when Coby shouted out how he wished to become a Marine but his rant didn't last very long when Alvida fell from the ceiling and into the food pit. She started taunting Coby, which had him shaking in his knees.

Alvida made a comment on how Luffy wasn't the pirate hunter Zoro and then went back to Coby, asking him who the most beautiful woman in the East Blue was. Which Luffy interrupted with her painful bluntness.

" Coby, who's the fat hag?"

Silence and dumbfound filled the atmosphere and Alvida swung her iron club down on the teenage girl but she easily dodged it. Landing in front of Coby, Luffy grabbed the poor fear-stricken kid and jumped out through the broken ceiling.

The pirates that were waiting on the deck charged at Luffy with swords in hand but that wasn't going to stop her. Slamming her head down onto her opponent, Luffy immediately knocked out the guy. She punched the next with an iron fist.

A group tried to hit the girl all at once but Luffy had jumped back just in time. Another pirate jumped from the roof and tried to get her from behind but she dodged it with ease. She threw the guy at the small group of guys but was then faced with the realization that there were even more behind her.

Luffy ran at top speed across the deck until she got to a clearing, spun on her heels, pulled her arm up starting to glow.

" WhirlWinds!" she shouted as the gash of wind pushes some of the pirates away.

The pirates stopped in their tracks and just as Alvida climber out of the hole in the floor. She watched as her crew twisted and distorted before flying towards her in utter defeat.

Luffy began walking back to where Coby was. She stretched her arms over her head, while she complained about how high maintenance that attack was but she was still working on it.

" Luffy-san, what are you?"

" I have psychic powers."

" P-psychic powers!?"

Coby felt the presence of Alvida behind him and ran for cover behind Luffy. Alvida just stared down at the girl with a completely neutral expression.

" A devil fruit then, I heard rumors about it, but I never really thought they existed."

Luffy just shrugged her shoulders with her hands in the air.

" You have some moves...are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.

" I'm a pirate," Luffy replied.

" A pirate? Just you?"

" It's just me at the moment, but I'll find a crew eventually. Like... I think 10 people should do it."

Luffy started to space out at that point. She wanted to just get on with her adventure, but the hag had just kept talking. That was when Coby started to tell her to run away because of Alvida's power but then stopped halfway.

" This person is the most..." Coby stopped and thought for a moment.

" Is the most 'what', Coby?" Alvida taunted.

" The fattiest ugliest old hag I ever laid my eyes on! If anyone should be the most beautiful out of the seas it should be Luffy! I'm gonna fight my dream of being a marine!"

Luffy started to laugh at Coby's retort, before replying, " Well said, you're too kind to me Coby."

(Just imagine that Luffy caught it with her hand)

Just as Alvida was about to swing her club down on Coby, Luffy had pushed Coby aside and stood in the way. She held out her hand, stopping the club in its tracks without any effort.

" I'd watch where you're swinging that. It could take someone's eye out."

Turning to her other hand Luffy punched Alvida in the stomach, sending her flying out in the ocean. Luffy felt proud of herself for defeating her first enemy at sea.

Then turned to the remaining pirate crew, ordering them to release Coby and give him a boat so he could become a marine.

That was when the boat shook and all eyes turned to Navy ships that had arrived to take out the Alvida Pirates. Luffy jumped into one of the lifeboats with Coby following after her as they set out into the sea away from the marines.

Once Coby and Luffy were out of the Navy's range, Luffy took set down and slouched onto the side of the boat, running her fingers through the water.

Coby began talking about the Pirate Hunter Zoro. Coby, I've become friends with a strong beautiful girl and was really glad Luffy wasn't his enemy; for now.

**Somewhere in the East blue**

A passenger on ship was passing by seeing a barrel and pulled it up, thinking that it was sake. The crewmen didn't get a chance to look inside when the Alvida Pirates had attacked and sent the barrel rolling down into the storeroom.

A little while later a pink-haired boy had walked in.

" There's nobody here, right..." The boy mumbled to himself. " Thank goodness...that's a pretty big barrel." He looked at the barrel closely and then began to roll it out. He found it to be very heavy but did his best.

That was when some burly men had walked in and picked on the small boy. The tallest and stronger looking man flipped the barrel upright, cracked his knuckles, and went to punch the lid in but just as he was about to go for the punch, the lid burst out, splinters of wood flying everywhere and a teenage girl flew out and knocked the burly pirate out.

" WHAT A GREAT NAP!" The girl cried out.   
" There's nothing like listening to the sound of crushing boats to fall asleep."

Luffy blinked and noticed that she wasn't where she expected to be. Instead, she was somewhere indoors. She looked down at the man that she had just knocked out and then turned to some quivering men that were right in front of her.

" Who are you guys?" Luffy asked quizzically.

" Who the HELL are you?" The men replied.

" I'm pretty sure your friend will catch a cold if he keeps sleeping on the floor."

Luffy climbed out of the barrel. The boy with pink-haired simply stared at the girl. That was all he could do. He thought to himself in stunned silence on how strong the girl had to be to knock out a man but not only to top it off, she was pretty cute. She wore a red vest that complimented her curves, while she wore blue shorts that were rolled up to her upper thighs. A tattered straw hat was perched nicely on top of her short black hair.

The girl turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes with absolute seriousness.

" I'm really hungry. Do you have any...?" The girl started but was cut off when the pirates began to swing their swords towards her.

Luffy turned to the men and simply kicked the swords into the roof. She blinked a couple of times before replying.

" You guys sure are weird," Luffy replied.

" W-Who are you?" One of the men asked.

" Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffia, but call me Luffy. Nice to meetcha." Luffy giggled.

The men ran off screaming as they ran out of the room, dragging along the floor their unconscious comrade. The boy could only quiver in anticipation at what he had just witnessed. That was when he remembered that the pirates that the girl had just scared off were the very same pirates that were keeping him hostage.

" Hurry up and run, miss. When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed."

" That aside. I'm still hungry."

" How can you say that so calmly?!"

The boy kept jabbering on, but Luffy had other things on her mind...like her stomach. As Luffy tried to walk towards the scent of food, the pink-haired boy clung to her arm and attempted to stop her from advancing any further on the ship but obviously didn't work.

Luffy found the food in a smaller storage room and began eating at the apple box that was there. The boy stayed at the top of the stairs as he began to talk to Luffy.

" I'm Coby," The boy introduced, " and you're Luffy-san, right? That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" Coby walked down the stairs and joined Luffy in the small pit.

" Do you want some? They're good." Luffy stated, " So, is this a pirate ship?"

" No...this ship isn't but it's under attack by Alvida-same right now."

" Oh, well. Are there any boats on this ship? Mine got sucked into the whirlpool."

Coby was shocked by how Luffy was able to survive from being caught in the whirlpool that was a little ways from the ship. But then Luffy had asked him whether he was a pirate and he told her how Alvida had caught him because of his silly mistake.

" You're a freaking idiot." Luffy blurted. It never stopped her from being blunt, which was a shame because it always brought trouble.   
" Why don't you just leave?"

" That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared."

" So, you're a coward. I hate people like you~!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy straightened out her vest and picked up another apple and ate it whole. Coby continued to talk, although, at that point, it was almost one-sided. But Luffy listened to a little bit at the very least. That was when Coby asked her a question that she never hesitated to answer.

" Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting around the ocean in barrel, anyway?" Coby asked.

" I'm going to become Pirate King."

" P-P-Pirate King?"

" Yep."

" Seriously?"

" Seriously."

" Then that means you're a pirate."

" Yep."

Coby continued with the standard questions until he got to the point where he accepted that Luffy was going to go after the One Piece and then told her that her dream was impossible over and over again until he got hit over the head.

Luffy placed one hand on her hat.

" I'm not doing it on whether it's possible or not. I do it because I want to." Luffy took off her hat and stared into remembering the promise that she made to Shanks. " I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it."

Luffy began to walk off to find a replacement boat when Coby shouted out how he wished to become a Marine but his rant didn't last very long when Alvida fell from the ceiling and into the food pit. She started taunting Coby, which had him shaking in his knees.

Alvida made a comment on how Luffy wasn't the pirate hunter Zoro and then went back to Coby, asking him who the most beautiful woman in the East Blue was. Which Luffy interrupted with her painful bluntness.

" Coby, who's the fat hag?"

Silence and dumbfound filled the atmosphere and Alvida swung her iron club down on the teenage girl but she easily dodged it. Landing in front of Coby, Luffy grabbed the poor fear-stricken kid and jumped out through the broken ceiling.

The pirates that were waiting on the deck charged at Luffy with swords in hand but that wasn't going to stop her. Slamming her head down onto her opponent, Luffy immediately knocked out the guy. She punched the next with an iron fist.

A group tried to hit the girl all at once but Luffy had jumped back just in time. Another pirate jumped from the roof and tried to get her from behind but she dodged it with ease. She threw the guy at the small group of guys but was then faced with the realization that there were even more behind her.

Luffy ran at top speed across the deck until she got to a clearing, spun on her heels, pulled her arm up starting to glow.

" WhirlWinds!" she shouted as the gash of wind pushes some of the pirates away.

The pirates stopped in their tracks and just as Alvida climber out of the hole in the floor. She watched as her crew twisted and distorted before flying towards her in utter defeat.

Luffy began walking back to where Coby was. She stretched her arms over her head, while she complained about how high maintenance that attack was but she was still working on it.

" Luffy-san, what are you?"

" I have psychic powers."

" P-psychic powers!?"

Coby felt the presence of Alvida behind him and ran for cover behind Luffy. Alvida just stared down at the girl with a completely neutral expression.

" A devil fruit then, I heard rumors about it, but I never really thought they existed."

Luffy just shrugged her shoulders with her hands in the air.

" You have some moves...are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.

" I'm a pirate," Luffy replied.

" A pirate? Just you?"

" It's just me at the moment, but I'll find a crew eventually. Like... I think 10 people should do it."

Luffy started to space out at that point. She wanted to just get on with her adventure, but the hag had just kept talking. That was when Coby started to tell her to run away because of Alvida's power but then stopped halfway.

" This person is the most..." Coby stopped and thought for a moment.

" Is the most 'what', Coby?" Alvida taunted.

" The fattiest ugliest old hag I ever laid my eyes on! If anyone should be the most beautiful out of the seas it should be Luffy! I'm gonna fight my dream of being a marine!"

Luffy started to laugh at Coby's retort, before replying, " Well said, you're too kind to me Coby."

(Just imagine that Luffy caught it with her hand)

Just as Alvida was about to swing her club down on Coby, Luffy had pushed Coby aside and stood in the way. She held out her hand, stopping the club in its tracks without any effort.

" I'd watch where you're swinging that. It could take someone's eye out."

Turning to her other hand Luffy punched Alvida in the stomach, sending her flying out in the ocean. Luffy felt proud of herself for defeating her first enemy at sea.

Then turned to the remaining pirate crew, ordering them to release Coby and give him a boat so he could become a marine.

That was when the boat shook and all eyes turned to Navy ships that had arrived to take out the Alvida Pirates. Luffy jumped into one of the lifeboats with Coby following after her as they set out into the sea away from the marines.

Once Coby and Luffy were out of the Navy's range, Luffy took set down and slouched onto the side of the boat, running her fingers through the water.

Coby began talking about the Pirate Hunter Zoro. Coby, I've become friends with a strong beautiful girl and was really glad Luffy wasn't his enemy; for now.


	4. Chapter 2: Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!

**Meanwhile** **in the East blue**

A small boat drifted on the top of the ocean surface contained two passengers. A pirate girl with a straw hat on her head and her new friend, a pinked boy who dreamed to become a marine and escaped the pirates that were keeping him hostage.

Luffy and Coby had sailed their way onto an island that had a huge marine base in the center of the island. As Coby tied up the boat to the wharf, Luffy had jumped out excited about her first island.

" We're here! A town with Marines." Luffy called out.

The two began walking towards the marine base, although Coby continued on his rant on trying to prevent Luffy from recruiting a dangerous criminal. He knew that Luffy was the kindest and bravest girl that he had ever met and it brought a blush to his face.

As they continued to talk, they mentioned Zoro and Captain Morgan's names and the townsfolk freaked out. Luffy simply thought of it as an amusing game and continued walking until they got to the huge entrance to the marine base.

" I'm finally here," Coby muttered through watery eyes. " This is where part ways, Luffy-san, even though it's been short..."

Luffy wasn't listening anymore and strolled closer to the wall and jumped up onto the ledge. Coby began to freak out but soon joined Luffy on the top of the wall. They soon spotted the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro and Coby could feel the intimidating aura flowing off him.

Zoro heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. He figured they were more spectators come to see the demon being put under wraps. He had to focus on his training, but it was proving difficult when two idiots were talking on the other side of the wall.

" Hey, you guys..." Zoro started. He glared up at the two people. He couldn't see clearly after days without food or water but figured they were guys. " You're bothering me...get lost."

Coby still tried to convince the girl that she couldn't recruit Zoro no matter how strong she was, but a ladder that appeared next to him had cut him off. A small girl had climbed up the ladder and jumped over the wall and ran across the courtyard up to Zoro to give him something.

That was when some marine officers had come to interrupt. Coby had breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that they were going to protect the girl from the outlaw, however, turned out to be the opposite when one of the officers was ordered to throw the girl over the wall despite that she was only a child. The marine officer was against it until he was threatened and was forced to throw the poor child over the wall in Luffy's direction.

When she came flying, Luffy was quick on her feet to jump up and catch her in the time; using herself as a pillow to cushion the girl's landing.

Luffy stood up, brushed off her hat that had flown off in the fall, and decided to do her own investigation. Once the marines had left Luffy stood in front of Zoro a fair distance away before she started talking.

" So, you're a bad guy?" Luffy asked.

" You're still here?"

" Being publicly humiliated...are you really that strong?"

" Mind your own business."

Luffy wanted to get a closer look at the demon as the conversation progress, but just as she was about to leave Zoro stopped her.

" Wait a sec. Can you get that?" Zoro tilted his head down at the crushed rice ball the little girl had made for him.

Luffy knelt, inspected the rice ball silently keeping her opinions to herself this time. She picked up the rice ball in her delicate hands and stood in front of Zoro. Holding out her palms, Zoro began to eat at the rice ball with every ounce of strength that he had.

Once Zoro had finished the dirt-covered meal he told Luffy.

" It was delicious. Thanks for the food."

Luffy crossed her arms over her chest, a smile printed on her face. Zoro wondered why the guy wasn't leaving after he helped him out, but after some food, Zoro got a proper look at the person that helped him out. Standing in front of him was a girl with a straw hat perched on her head and short black hair. A scar was under her left eye that made her look cute yet childish. Her red vest curled and hugged her hourglass figure, which was accompanied by loose yet high blue shorts.

For a moment Luffy uses a bit of her powers to teleport small bottled water in the palm of her hand. Zoro just watched in amazement at the sudden appearance out of nowhere.

" Here," Luffy held the water bottle up to Zoro's mouth. " You'll need something to wash it down."

Zoro hesitates but drinks the water bottle and then watched as the girl walked away and jumped over the high wall with ease.

" Just who the hell is she?" Zoro asked aloud.

Luffy got back to Coby where they were waiting behind the restaurant that the little girl, Rika's mother owned. Luffy told Rika how Zoro loved her food and then she told them why Zoro was captured and put through humiliation.

Once she finished her story, loud noises came from inside of the restaurant and the three of them all ran in to see what the commotion was all about. Luffy stood off to the side and listened as Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo, began going off about executing Zoro the next day, completely throwing out his promise to the swordsman.

Luffy charged up to the blond bobbed boy and punched him right across the jaw, sending him flying into the wall. The marine guards that were with Helmeppo were immediately at his aid.

" You...you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo shouted through blurred teary eyes. He couldn't see clearly who the person that hit him was but he continued shouting nonetheless. " I'll tell my father and I'll have you executed."

That was when he brushed away the tears in his eyes and saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on and it had completely changed his mood.

" But I'm sure I could let you off if you were to become my girlfriend. How about it?"

" How about a no, can I just punch you in the face again?" Luffy retorted.

Helmeppo ran off with the Marines almost carrying him out along with his injured pride and they were miles away when Luffy went to go after them. Luffy had decided at that moment that Zoro was going to join her crew and ran off to go get him.

Standing in the blazing heat, Luffy waited until Zoro noticed her.

" You again? You have too much free time." Zoro said.

" I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become my Nakama," Luffy claimed straightforwardly.

" What did you say?"

" I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

Zoro had refused the offer but Luffy had told him that she had already decided that he would and basically had no other choice. Then she remembered that Zoro had used swords as his weapon of choice and then told him that if she got them back for him he'll become her Nakama.

Luffy ran off in the wrong direction until Zoro told her it was the other way and then watched as she launched herself through the air like a bullet to the other side of the courtyard and jumped over the fence and around the front of the base trying to find an entrance into the building.

Luffy had wandered around to the front of the base in hopes of finding Helmeppo, she really was hopeless when it came to land-based directions.

" I got to find that stupid son and get Zoro's swords back." That was when Luffy heard something from the roof of the base. " There's some noise coming from up there. Let's take a peek, shall we?" Luffy said to herself.

First, she looked around the area to see if the coast was clear Luffy was able to launch herself up to the side of the building, but she wasn't expecting to go so far.

Luffy quickly grabbed some ropes that were laying around and pulled herself up onto the roof, however, the ropes were tied to a statue of Captain Morgan, which broke due to the casualty of Luffy's entrance.

" Sorry about that, but it was an ugly-looking statue anyway," Luffy responded cutely.

Seeing the shocked face of the marines, but Luffy ignored them and went straight to Helmeppo, kidnapping him in the progress of trying to find Zoro's swords.

Luffy dragged Helmeppo across the floor, as she demanded to know where he hid Zoro's swords. Helmeppo quickly surrendered.

" Okay. I'll talk. It's in my room. We just passed it."

" Why didn't you say so earlier? What a pain. Now we have to go back." Luffy whined.

Some Marines had caught up to Luffy, pointing their guns at the girl as they ordered her to release Helmeppo.

" I don't want to," Luffy replied.

She held Helmeppo up in front of her, but what was unannounced to her was that her breast was pressed up again the boy's back, which cause a reaction that he didn't want to point out from his nether regions but soon died away when he realized that he had become a human meat shield. Luffy had pushed her way through the guards and soon enough found Helmeppo's room.

" This room, right?" Luffy scanned the frilly room over and immediately spotted the swords in the corner. " There they are. But there are three of them. Which one's Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked Helmeppo but the poor guy was unconscious. Luffy dropped him like a sack of potatoes and grabbed all three of the swords

Luffy looked out of the window and spotted Coby in front of the Zoro's post with marines aiming their weapons at them. Luffy quickly slid all three swords through her backpack straps, opened the window and put as much force into her legs, and launched herself into the courtyard.

On her way down she heard the marines getting ready to take fire at Coby and Zoro and changed her hand into her claw.

When she landed she starting to glow and blocks the bullets in the air.

" I won't let you touch them." Luffy laughed.   
" Didn't I tell you? I'm strong."

" Just who the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

" I'm Monkey D. Luffia, but call me Luffy. I'm the woman who will become King of the Pirates."

" Do you understand what you're saying?"

" The Pirate King is the Pirate King...what else is there?"

Luffy held the swords out in front of Zoro, she explained to him that she didn't know which one was his and just took all of them, which coincidently turned out to be all of his.

" You'll take them, right? But if we fight together you'll owe me. Being killed by the marines or coming with me...which one do you pick?" Luffy asked him.

" What are you the child of the devil?" Zoro asked.

" It's close enough."

" Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

" That's awesome, you'll be my Nakama. This is just perfect."

Zoro then yelled at her to get the ropes off of him and she immediately grabbed onto the ropes and began fumbling around. It wasn't the most ideal way to try and untie a person but when the marines began to charge at them, Luffy remembered that she has telekinesis, but too late Zoro unsheathed his swords and blocked the attack.

" Make one move and you're dead." Zoro threatened. He then turned his attention to his new captain. " I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions."

" Ambitions?"

" To become to world's greatest swordsman."

" What drives you to that goal?" Luffy asked.

" A promise."

Luffy gripped her hat as she replied, " That's the best kind. As Pirate King's Nakama wouldn't expect anything less from you."

" Zoro! Duck!"

He did as he was told and saw Luffy punch above him and the marines went flying.

" What are you?" Zoro asked.

Luffy gives him a cheeky grin before replying.

"I have psychic powers."

Captain Morgan figured it was a devil fruit the same as Alvida but when he heard his men were chickening out, ordered them to shoot themselves. Luffy heard the commotion and ran through the mass of men and punched Morgan's axe hand, chipping it in the process.

Morgan took a swing at Luffy, but she easily dodged it and kicked him in the face. When the Marine Captain was down, Luffy got on top of him and began punching him in the face with just regular punches until he was out cold.

But her victory didn't last long when Helmeppo threatened them by taking Coby as a hostage, but Coby told her that he wasn't afraid to die for his dream. Luffy began walking toward Helmeppo as she cracked her shoulder, but Morgan had got back up on his feet and was going to strike her down.

Luffy threw a punch at Helmeppo but not as hard as her usual ones but enough to knock the guy unconscious. Zoro took down Morgan before he could lay a hand on his new captain.

" Zoro!"

" It was nothing, Captain."

Zoro sheathed his swords. He and Luffy awaited the remaining marines to attack them but they just threw their arm up in the cheer. Just in the height of the excitement, Zoro collapsed onto the ground.

" I'm hungry..." Zoro muttered.

Luffy just laughed it off. She threw Zoro over her shoulder as they walked down to Rika's diner. When they arrived at the diner the whole town had heard of Morgan's defeat and Rika's mum offered to make them free meals. Luffy placed Zoro down into a seat and took her place on the other side of the table.

Zoro asked Luffy just how many crew members she had already but to his surprise was just the two of them, followed along by a crappy-looking rowboat.

" I also want a pirate flag too. How cool would that be?" Luffy said.

Coby tried to comfort the already exhausted Zoro.

" Luffy-san seemed to been born without any planning abilities," Coby replied.

Zoro was beginning to seriously question following the girl at that point in time. That was when Coby asked what Luffy was going to do next. It didn't take long before Coby began explaining the Grand Line to Luffy.

" But the One Piece is there, so we have to go," Luffy replied.

" I guess we have no choice." Zoro followed suit.

" Zoro-san, you too?" Coby asked.

Coby pleaded his concerns for Luffy as her friend, even though they had only known each other for such a short amount of time. Luffy agreed whole-heartedly.

Then, the door to the diner opened and the Marines had entered. The next in command asked if Luffy was a pirate, which didn't take long to reply. They gave their regards of gratefulness but ordered Luffy and Zoro to leave the island immediately.

Luffy gathered the remaining food into a bag. Zoro grabbed his swords and they began to make their way out of the diner. The marine stopped Luffy when he asked about Coby's connections and she gave him the straight truth about Coby's past until he had punched her in the face.

Luffy then began beating up Coby for the sake of getting him into the marines. They left when we're ordered to and walked out of the diner without another word.

" That was quite the show up put on. They might find out about though." Zoro said when they walked towards the docks.

" I'm sure Coby can take care of himself from here on out." Luffy laughed.

Zoro began to blush a bit when he looked at the huge grin that grew on Luffy's face. He didn't understand why his face began to feel hot but he just couldn't help it went back to untie the boat.

Luffy wondered what was wrong with Zoro all of a sudden but got distracted when Coby's voice was shouting out to them. They looked back towards the town as saw Coby, Rika, and her mum. Coby saluted at Luffy and thanked her with all of his heart for what she had done for him.

The two set sail and Luffy waved with both arms at Coby as they set out into the sea.

" We'll meet again, Coby." Luffy cried out. " See ya."

The marines salute alongside Coby at the sailing pirates. The new head turned to Coby with a smile pressed onto his face.

" You have a great friend there." The marine said. " And a pretty one as well."

Coby began furiously blushing at the thought of Luffy and looked out towards the sea in hopes of seeing the disappearing figure.

On the ship, Luffy had her foot on the ledge, with her hand on her hat.

" I will be the Pirate King."

" You keep rambling on about becoming the Pirate King. Is there a particular reason?" Zoro asked.

" I made a vow to a man, that I was going to form an amazing crew, to find the greatest treasure and become the Pirate King and this straw hat is proof of that."

Zoro felt a little sting of jealously, although he didn't know it, but saw the picture of what his captain was trying to say nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Fortune Teller!

**Somewhere in The East Blue Sea**

It had been 3 days since the defeat of Morgan. Luffy and Zoro were out sailing the sea in a small rowboat. Coby had been welcomed to the marines back in Shell Town, so he was no longer with them, and neither Zoro nor Luffy knew how to sail.

" I'm so hungry!" Luffy whined.

" Quit your complaining," Zoro said wondering in the back of his mind if he had picked the wrong captain to follow.

" I wonder when we'll be getting to the next island," Luffy said staring off in the distance.

" Well, maybe we would know if you didn't drop the compass overboard!" Zoro argued.

Luffy's stomach grumbled again " HUNGRY!"

" You just ate the last of our food!" Zoro yelled.

After a moment of silence, Luffy said " We need a navigator, but more importantly we need a musician."

Zoro face-palmed " A musician?"

" Yeah!" Luffy smiled " Because pirates love to sing!"

Just then, their boat started moving at a rapid pace, uncontrollably.

" What the-" Zoro started.

After a few minutes of violently being tugged around, the water settled.

" You survived." a man stated from another boat " I did not see the shadow of death upon you today."

Luffy and Zoro looked around, and to their surprise found an odd man with long blonde hair, sitting in a nearby boat, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

" Who are you?" Zoro asked.

" I'm Basil Hawkins," he replied with no change of emotion on his face.

" You seem cool!" Luffy shouted, " Join my crew!"

Hawkins just shuffled his deck and laid down cards seeming somewhat surprised of the girl and said " There is a 50% probability of joining."

" What! Numbers are too confusing!" Luffy shouted.

" Join my crew!"

" Just what makes you say there's a 50% probability of joining?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

" The cards do not lie," Hawkins said.

" So they're mystery cards!" Luffy exclaimed " COOL! Join my crew!"

Hawkins stared at the pair slightly amused at their behavior.

" It would be helpful if you knew a thing or two about sailing," Zoro said to the mysterious man.

" I memorized the map, so we shouldn't have gotten lost, but this idiot dropped our compass in the ocean."

The man reshuffled his cards and laid them out again " The chance of survival traveling with you two is 79%."

" Are you going to travel with us then?" Luffy asked her eyes bright with excitement.

Hawkins paused for a moment, contemplating his decision. The girl with the straw hat and the man with the three swords seemed nice enough, and his cards did tell him that his fate would change in the East Blue. Was this the reason his fate would change? He shuffled his deck. After receiving his answer he said " I will travel with you for now. Fate will show if I will stay."

" Cool!" Luffy smiled brightly " Looks like we have a new crewmember!"

" The nearest island is there." Hawkins said pointing " We should go there."

**Time skip**

They managed to reach an island in only about an hour, and so they docked.

" FOOD!" Luffy shouted, jumping off the boat and running into town leaving Zoro and Hawkins to follow behind her.

As they made their way into town there was a loud canon that went off in the distance.

" What was that?" Luffy asked snapping out of her hunger-induced state. Zoro grabbed a sword ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

" Chances of getting involved are 98%," Hawkins remarked offhandedly.

As they made it to the center of the village, they saw a group of twenty pirates with one woman standing in the center.

" I declare this land my base!" She proclaimed loudly " This base will be mine, the future pirate queen! Any person foolish enough to try to stop me shall be killed in action. You dared to protest?"

" I have one!" Luffy said, clenching her fists   
" You won't be the Pirate queen! Because I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

The woman turned to Luffy her curly red hair violently spinning around her face. " You dare question Captain The Dark Berly?" She questioned, " You fool is about to feel the wrath of the dark shitennou pirates!"

Luffy readied his fists while Zoro called out " You need any help captain?"

" Sure!" Luffy said.

Hawkins quietly stood calm and serious as the scene played out.

" C-Captain!" one of the men shouted, " That's the famous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro!"

" Here to collect my head?" the captain asked   
" Well, I'll tell you I won't be an easy fight! I am The Dark Berly! Wanted with a 10 million Beri bounty!"

" I'm not here to take your head!" Zoro said,

" And I quit being a bounty hunter! I'm a pirate now!"

The Dark Berly paused for a moment before deciding " I'm going to kill you! After your defeat and the destruction of this village, my bounty will rise!"

" I'm getting tired of your bragging." Zoro said unsheathing his swords and tying his bandana around his head " Are you going to fight me, or are you just all talk?"

At this moment Berly scowled pulling out some throwing knives and threw them at Zoro who can easily dodge them. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the knives were returning, and was stabbed in the back, causing him to cough up blood.

" Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move!" Luffy shouted outraged.

" Devil fruit?" Zoro questioning coughing up a little more blood.

" Yes, I ate the possessed - possessed fruit." Berly explained laughing manically " You three runts don't stand a chance!"

" BAZOOKA PUNCH!" Luffy shouted shoving the annoying captain into a nearby building.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Berly asked wobbling after standing up from where she landed in the rubble barely keeping her balance.

" I'm a girl is gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy shouted.

Meanwhile, Basil Hawkins sat on the side shuffling and placing his cards in a calm relaxed manner.

" Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help us?" Zoro asked applying pressure to his wound.

" I do not see the shadow of death on you, nor do I see it upon your captain."

Zoro gave up on questioning him as a large group of pirates suddenly attacked him, closing in on him from all sides. Easily, Zoro used his three-sword-style to knock them all down, despite the blood leaking from his lower back. Meanwhile, Luffy managed to knock out The Dark Berly with a second punch.

" You two both have quite impressive skills," Hawkins said calmly from where he was sitting.

" Now I want meat! There's a restaurant nearby let's go!" Luffy shouted.

After a meal free of charge out of gratitude from the local townspeople, and loading up on supplies, Luffy, Zoro, and Hawkins set back out to sea.

" So do you know a lot about sailing?" Luffy asked Hawkins excitedly.

" I studied navigation while I was in the North Blue, but I'm mostly loving on history," Hawkins explained calmly.

" Cool!" Luffy said, " Yay! Zoro! We have an archaeologist!"

" What are you doing here in the East Blue?" Zoro asked.

" I was informed my fate would change in the East Blue," Hawkins answered simply.

" Now that we have a person with navigating skills, let's go to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted happily before her stomach grumbled " NOW HUNGRY!"

" Those townspeople were nice enough to give us some provisions for our trip," Zoro said

" Ah, I already ate it all," Luffy said looking up at the sky clutching her grumbling stomach.

" YOU WHAT!?" Zoro asked, angry.

" The chances of starving on this crew are higher than the chance of being injured." Hawkins mused aloud staring down at his cards.

**Time skip**

Luffy rolled off the railing to lie on her back and stared up at the sky. That was when she spotted a bird just within her jumping distance.

" A bird...we can eat that!" She declared happily. She climbed up the small mast and launched herself into the sky to grab it. Turned out for the worst when the buzzard had caught the girl in its beak and flew off with her.

" Help me!"

" You dumbass, what are you doing?!" Zoro screamed. He grabbed the oars and paddled as fast as he could in hopes of catching up with the runaway bird. He couldn't he was going to follow that person as a captain, but it gave him a sort of satisfaction that he was the first person to call himself her Nakama.

He then started rowing quickly towards where he saw Luffy and the birds head off. Hawkins also moved his raft so that he followed Zoro.

On their way, they found three guys treading water, who tried to get them to slow down but ended up having to crawl onto the passing boat.

" We're hijacking this thing!" one of them said, drawing a sword.

After a brief moment of Zoro teaching them an important lesson about why not to draw your sword on random strangers of the three men were now rowing the boat.

" I can't believe you made me lose sight of her," Zoro said.

" There's an island nearby." one of the men said, " She might be heading there."

" There is a 98% chance of finding her there," Hawkins said looking down at his cards.

" Good." Zoro said, closing his eyes " Luffy better not make a habit of doing these things."

" The cards say there is a 95% chance she will."

Meanwhile, Luffy landed and was instantly attacked by two men. She wasn't really sure how that happened, but then there was some strange girl with orange hair who called her boss causing the two men to attack her.

" Normal punch." She said knocking out both of them with one punch.

" You're really strong!" a female voice called out from behind her.

" Who are you?" Luffy asked the girl with short orange hair.

" I'm Nami," she said " And you seem really strong. Do you want to team up with me?"


	6. Chapter 4: The Passing of the Hat!

**Flashback in Foosha Village, East Blue**

Luffy was a 6-year-old sitting at her usual spot in the bar when those noisy guys showed up. They came in and laughed and danced and sung. ALL DAY LONG!

" Makino! I'm tired! I'm hungry! And I want meat!" Luffy shouted tiredly to Makino.

Makino motioned for Luffy to keep her voice down.

" Who's the kid?" A straw-hatted man asked.

" This is Luffia, she's staying upstairs," Makino said.

"Where's her parents?" Another asked.

" I don't know. Just Jii-chan." Luffy shot angrily. " Meat!" She demanded. Makino sighed and brought her a plate of meat, which she downed in seconds. " More please!" Luffy said, a bit more nicely. And was presented with another plate. She downed the next plate and the next.

" You eat a lot for a little girl." A voice came. Luffy looked to the side. The seat next to her was occupied by the straw-hatted man. Luffy looked away.

" You look stupid," Luffy said, biting into another piece of meat.

" SO BLUNT!" The group yelled. The man fell over. He got back up on his seat.

" I'm Shanks! I'll have you know, I'm a great pirate girly!" Shanks shot. Suddenly. The small girls' attitude changed.

Luffy stared at the man in fascination.

" You're a pirate!?" She smiled. " So cool! I'm a pirate too!" Luffy grinned, spinning in her chair, drinking some milk.

" You? You're a pirate?" Shanks broke out laughing. Luffy glared at him.

"Yeah!" She stated.

" Luffy! I swear if your grandfather heard you..." Makino lectured the small black-haired girl. Luffy looked up at Makino.

" It's not my fault Jii-chan left me here!" She glared. Then she chewed on another piece of meat.

" Luffy!" Makino gasped. The pirates laughed.

" I'm liking this kid!" Shanks grinned. " Who's your grandpa?" He asked.

" Garp," Luffy said. The bar was silent.

" GARP!?" They yelled. Luffy nodded.

" I'm Monkey. D. Luffia, he's Monkey .D. Garp." She shrugged. " I don't have a dad, but he said he's my Jii-chan."

**The Next Day**

" Oh! Luffy!" Shanks waved at Luffy wearing a white sundress and sandals, hopped down the stairs. She jumped into the seat next to Shanks.

" Hiya!" She smiled. " Hey, Shanks! Are you staying long?" Luffy asked. Shanks shrugged.

" Not sure. There's not really anything interesting around here," he said.

" What do you mean? Haven't you met the dangerous animals? Haven't you seen all the treasures?" Luffy asked. Shanks stared at her.

" How would you know that?" He asked.

" I told you! I'm a pirate!" Luffy grinned. Shanks flicked her forehead.

" Yep. Now, tell the truth." He laughed.

" Fine! Jii-chan used to desert me on different islands around here. There are some really dangerous places around ya' know." Luffy said. Shanks smiled.

" Hm, we might stay longer than I thought." He said.

" Yay!" Luffy smiled.

**The Next Day**

Shanks was gone the next day. But he came back the day after.

" Welcome back! How was your trip?" Luffy smiled.

" Great! Wanna see the ship? We found tons of cool stuff!" Shanks told her. Luffy smiled.

" Really!" Luffy cheered.

" Yeah!" Shanks said. Luffy grabbed his hand and they walked off to the ship.

The crew was happy.

" Hey! It's Luffy!" they cheered. Luffy smiled.

" Hey! Shanks! You should take me with you!" She said as he carried her onto the ship.

" Bring you where?" Shanks said.

" Out to sea!" Luffy smiled.

" Can you even swim?" Shanks asked. Luffy looked to the side. " You can't can you!?" Shanks laughed. Luffy glared.

" Can too!" She said. She kicked off her sandals and stood on the ship's railing. " Watch!" She jumped off the ship. Shanks ran over to the side.

" Hey! Are you insane!?" He yelled. Luffy was flailing in the water below.

" Help!" She cried, going under.

" Shit! Luffy!" Shanks yelled diving in after her.

Luffy and Shanks sat at the bar. Shanks was laughing.

" HAHA! YOU SUNK LIKE AN ANCHOR!" Shanks laughed. Luffy glared.

" Shut up! It's not my fault!" She yelled.

" ANCHOR!" Shanks pointed and laughed. Luffy jumped down from her chair and stomped to the other side of the room. She was hoisted up by her dress collar and set down on someone's lap. She looked up to see Shanks's, first mate.

" Oh it's you," Luffy said.

" You seem down," he said.

" Yeah well! Shanks keeps making fun of me!"  
" Well, Luffy-chan, you have to see it from his perspective. You're too young to be a pirate right now. He just wants what's best for you." Luffy looked over at Shanks, who turned around.

" ANCHOR-GIRL!" He pointed and laughed again. Luffy glared.

" SEE!" She shouted. Shanks's first mate laughed.

" Or he's just having fun." Shanks looked back.

" Aw! I'm sorry! Luffy! Come on! Don't be mad!" Shanks whined. Luffy jumped down and ran over to him.

" You're such a jerk, Shanks!" She said, finishing her milk.

" Yeah, but you love me!" Shanks said, rubbing her hair.

**The Next Day**

The next day was just like any other. Luffy got to go on the ship again. But this time, she stood on the ship's head, a knife in hand.

" Now I'll show you I can be a pirate!" Luffy shouted down at Shanks.

" Oh yeah? What're you gonna do?" Shanks smiled. Then he laughed. " You gonna sink again? Anchor-girl?!" He laughed harder. Luffy glared, then she held up the knife. Shanks watched curiously. Luffy held the knife to her face and sliced a deep cut under her left eye. Shanks's eyes widened when it started bleeding heavily.

" OW OW OW!" Luffy started crying, dropping the bloody knife on the deck. Shanks grabbed the crying girl off the head and half-ran back to the bar.

" Geez! You idiot!" he shouted. Luffy was still crying.

The whole crew joined Shanks after Luffy got her eye patched up. She was sitting next to Shanks with tears in her eyes.

" That didn't hurt one bit." She sniffled. Shanks laughed.

" You really are just a kid!" He laughed.

" Am not!" Luffy shouted. " My punch is as painful as a pistol!" Shanks rubbed her hair.

" Fine fine, here, drink your juice," Shanks said to the small girl. Luffy smiled.

" Haaa! Thank you!" She said, spinning around and hugging her juice. Shanks started laughing.

" HAHA! See!? You are a kid!" He laughed. Luffy spun away from him. Then, three of Shanks's crew members smiled down at Luffy.

" Aw! Cheer up Lu-chan!" One cheered, handing her a large piece of meat.

" Yeah! You'll be a pirate someday!" The other smiled.

" And it's the best!" The third one grinned. Luffy smiled at them.

" Yeah!" She grinned, biting out a big chunk of the meat.

" Don't encourage her!" Shanks joked.

" Were just telling the truth!" The men laughed. Then, the door was kicked open. Everyone got quiet.

A mean-looking bandit and his friends walked into the bar. Makino edged Luffy up to her room. Luffy grabbed a box off the counter, it looked like something important. But, when she opened it in her room, it was just a fruit. And it has a nasty taste.

" We want ten barrels of sake!" the leader said. Makino smiled nicely at them.

" We're out of sake, sorry sir," she said politely.

" Out of sake? Then what are these pirates drinking? Water?" The bandit said in disgust. Shanks sighed.

" I guess that is too bad. We seem to have drunken all the sake. But you can have this. Here, it's not even open." Shanks held up a bottle. The Bandit sliced it, spilling the bottle all over Shanks and the floor.

" Listen! I'm a mountain bandit with an 8 million Beri bounty on my head! You're nothing but a low-down pirate!" The bandit said, then he began walking away.

" I'm sorry Makino," Shanks said. " Do you have a broom?"

" No no! I'll get it!" Makino said. The bandit stopped and turned, using his sword he sliced every bottle on the shelf behind Makino.

" There! If you like to clean so much, clean up that!" he laughed before walking out.

The bar was silent.

" Are you okay? Mr. Captain?" Makino asked.

" No, I'm fine." He started laughing, so did all the others.

" Wow he got you good captain!" someone laughed.

" Why didn't you fight back?" everyone turned and saw Luffy, sitting on the stairs. She spoke in a small, low voice.

" Well, spilled sake is nothing to fight over." Shanks smiled. Luffy shook her head.

" But he made fun of you, he messed up Makino's bar," Luffy said.

" But, no one got hurt did they?" Shanks said. Luffy looked angrily at him.

"You're a pirate! Why didn't you fight back!? Why didn't you do something!"

" Luffy-"

" I was wrong! You're no real pirate!" Luffy said, starting back upstairs.

" Luffy waits," Shanks said, about to grab her arm. Suddenly she dispersed out of thin air. Shanks looked at the girl reappear at the outside of the bar entrance. The bar screamed. Luffy looked around to confused out in fear.

(Like this for example)

" WHEN THE HELL DID I GET HERE!?" Luffy screamed running back inside the bar.

The bar was in a panic.

" How did I do that!? Shanks!" Luffy cried out in panic.

" Captain! The box is gone!" Someone said. Shanks looked around.

" Luffy! Did you eat a strange fruit in a box!?" He asked.

" Yeah! It was gross!" Luffy said, sticking out her tongue, which seemed longer now. Shanks held Luffy upside down, he started shaking her.

" SPIT IT OUT!" He shouted. When it was clear the fruit was a good way inside Luffy, Shanks flipped her over. " That was a devil fruit! It makes any human have abnormal power! You're a devil fruit user now! You'll never swim ever!" Shanks explained. Luffy started crying.

" I wanna swim!" She whined. " I wanna change back!" She yelled again. Suddenly, she starting to glow and objects are floating around. Luffy who kept on crying didn't know her surrounding. Shanks stared in amazement wondering what kind of devil fruit did he picked up.

" Well, you still can't swim anymore. I'm really sorry Luffy, we shouldn't have left the fruit out like that." Shanks said.

**The Next Day**

Shanks was gone. This morning Luffy has telekinesis power was sitting at the bar alone, she was practicing floating objects around her. She starting to enjoy them, and her powers can make her life easy to run away from grandpa.

" Do you miss Shanks?" Makino asked when Luffy spooned her frosting sadly.

" No!" Luffy said defensively. " I'm still mad! He didn't even try to stop him! Now your bars wrecked!" Luffy said, pointing at the damp countertops. " I thought he was cool too! What a letdown..." Luffy sighed, eating another spoon full of frosting.

" I think it was cool he was able to laugh at it." Makino tried to convince the small girl not to be angry with the pirate.

" You don't get it! You're not a pirate! Sometimes, you need to fight!" Luffy shot.

" I guess I wouldn't understand that." Makino smiled as Luffy spooned the last bit of frosting into her mouth.

Then the door flew open.

Makino looked up and saw the bandits entering. They were laughing about something. Luffy looked back at them, then looked away, tail swishing in annoyance.

" Looks like those pirates aren't here today! No wonder it was so quiet!" the leader laughed. Another bandit laughed along.

" You got them good yesterday!"

" Yeah! Who would've known the guy was such a coward!" Another said the bandits laughed. Then, they continued to bash Shanks's crew. Luffy was anger her spoon was bent and twisted until it snapped.

" Such morons!" The leader laughed. Luffy couldn't take it anymore. She starting to glow an unknown force pounced on the bandit leader, giving him a nasty bruise on his face. The bandit winced in pain.

" DON'T TALK ABOUT SHANKS LIKE THAT!" Luffy spat. She telepathically banged the bandits head on the ground.

" Luffy stop!" Makino tried to pull the girl up, But Luffy just bruised the bandit's face again, then Makino pulled her away.

" DON'T TALK ABOUT SHANKS LIKE HE'S AN IDIOT!" Luffy screamed, wrenching herself from Makino and facing the bandit.

Later on, Makino ran to the mayor.

" It's Luffy!" Makino breathed. " Those bandits! They took her!"


	7. Chapter 5: A Promise to Keep!

**Previous**

_" It's Luffy!" Makino breathed. " Those bandits! They took her!"_

**Foosha Village, East Blue**

Luffy kicked and screamed.

" Let me go!" She shouted, she was being held by her shirt. " I'll beat you again!" Luffy threatened.

" Calm down brat." The bandit leader sneered.

" I'm not a brat!" Luffy growled, Luffy swiped at the man with her might. He moved her away, then Luffy snapped starting to glow.

They try to swing at her to punch or kick but blocked by a powerful gash of wind push them back. Luffy stopped and was surprised that she wasn't hurt. But that didn't matter, the man threw her on the ground and stepped on her stomach.

" I could get some big bucks for a kid like you." He smirked. " Who wouldn't buy a cute little girl?" he let out a laugh.

A shout came from beside them.

" Please don't!" It was Makino and the Mayor.

" We'll pay you!" The mayor said. " Just please, let Luffy go!" He begged.

" Looks like someone has some sense." The bandit chuckled. " But this kid pissed me off, she has to pay somehow." The man drew a sword and held it to Luffy's forehead. Luffy froze, then the blade poked into her head. Luffy screamed in pain as the man pushed in the point of the katana and pulled it out one time. Blood trickled down her face.

" What's wrong Luffy? I thought your punch hurt like a postal." Luffy looked over to see Shanks, standing with his crew.

" Shanks!" Luffy called.

Shanks looked down and saw the trail of blood coming from Luffy's head. He grew angry, he began walking over.

" No! Don't take another step! Or do you want this pretty face covered in scars?" The bandit smirked, running the dull end of the knife on Luffy's cheek. Shanks stopped. A gun was being held to his head.

" So I assume you're ready to bet your life?" Shanks asked. The bandit had a confused look on his face until he was shot himself. The crew had beaten most of the Bandits who were trying to comprehend the loss of their teammate.

" That was dirty!" The leader yelled.

" You think you're facing saints? We're pirates!" Shanks's first mate smirked. The bandit was panicked.

" So cool!" Luffy grinned, ignoring the throbbing headache she had. The bandit threw down a smoke bomb. He grabbed Luffy and tossed her over his shoulder. " Hey! Let me go! Shanks! Help!" She yelled, clawing at the bandits back.

The smoke cleared and Luffy was gone. Shanks had a mental breakdown.

" SHIT! I got careless! He took Luffy! My Luffy! Our Luffy! She's in danger! Where'd they gone!? Luffy! LUFFY!" Shanks ran around.

" Hey hey! Captain!" The crew said nervously.

" We'll find her, I heard her screaming, they went off in that direction I think." Someone piped in. Shanks thought.

" Let's split up and find her! I'll go to the sea!" The crew nodded and ran in every direction, desperately trying to find their adorable wanna-be-pirate girl.

Luffy crawled to the very edge of the small boat the bandit had stolen. She looked nervously at the water.

" Who would've thought a mountain bandit would escape by sea." The bandit muttered. Luffy glared.

" Let me go! I wanna go home!" Luffy shouted the bandit glared at her.

" No way kid, you're going to pay for this!" The bandit pointed at his bruised face. Luffy inched farther away when the bandit reached out to grab her arm. She willed her arm away and pressed her back to the front of the boat. The bandit chuckled and lifted her by the front of her shirt.

" Put me down!" Luffy kicked, scrawling at his arm. The bandit winced in pain.

" You little brat! I have no use for you anymore!" The bandit tossed Luffy into the water. Luffy sputtered and kicked but her strength flew away. And she fell deeper into the ocean.

Luffy floated lifelessly in the water. Her lungs were screaming for air. She couldn't move and she felt her consciousness fading.

 _" I'm drowning...Shanks. Please help me!"_ Luffy thought as loudly she could. Suddenly a giant sea king approaches her fast and looked hungry.

Luffy stared at it, she didn't fear death. If she was to die here, then let it be. The sea king didn't want to eat her, but it looked at her with sympathy.

 _" You poor child."_ The sea king said with a rumbled tone. Luffy can't believe it, that she could understand it too! She reached out her hand towards the sea king.

" _Please help me. I don't want to die, not like this."_ The sea king seemed to understand. It studied her for a moment, then used its tail to push her up to the surface. Luffy sputtered and coughed, breathing in a gulp of air, she was met with the bandit, who looked at her in shock. Out of nowhere, a roar came behind Luffy. She found herself being lifted from the water sitting on top of the sea king's head.

 _" Allow me to throw away this useless trash."_ The sea king growled.

" Thank you!" Luffy said smiling down at the sea king.

Luffy slid down the sea king's back as it dived down on the bandit, swallowing him with a loud crunch.

Shanks dived into the water. He heard Luffy screaming for him, he was sure of it. He saw the giant sea king dive down into the water, he looked around and saw Luffy was desperately hanging on some wood with dear life.

He saw the sea king swimming under her. Thinking she was in danger. Shanks swims to Luffy as fast as he can. When he made context with the sea king who snapped at Shanks thinking he's going harm Luffy. The sea king was angry, that's when it attacked and ate his left arm without hesitation, it wants to attack again, but stopped when Shanks used his haki.

**_" GET LOST!"_** Shanks glared in anger at the sea king hesitated, then swam away. Shanks continues to swim to Luffy who still gripping on the piece of driftwood. Shanks picked her up and looked around.

" What happened here?" He asked in worry tone.

" The monster! It saved me!" Luffy smiled, then realize when she looked down and started to cry. 

" Whoa, what's wrong Luffy? Hey, you're alright now!" Shanks asked, smiling at her.

" But, Shanks! Your arm!" Luffy cried out. Thinking he had done that to save her and fight with the sea king to sacrifice his own left arm.

" Luffy, it's nothing. As long as you're okay." Shanks said, carrying her out of the water.

**The Next Day**

Shanks and his crew brought their supplies onto the ship. Luffy and Makino came to see them off.

" So you're not coming back?" Makino asked. Shank shook his head.

" No, we've had all the adventures we could," Shanks said, then he looked over to Luffy. She had a glum expression of sadness. Shanks knelt to face her.

" You sad to see us go?" Shanks asked. Luffy shook her head.

" Not really, I'll see you again! And, I won't ask you to take me with you anymore. I wanna be a pirate with my own crew." She smiled brightly with joy. Shanks stuck out his tongue.

" I wouldn't want you to join my crew anyway! Anchor-girl!" Shanks laughed teasing at her. Luffy puffs her cheeks glared at Shanks annoying her.

" I'll be a way better pirate than you! I'll have a better crew than you too! And I'll be king of the pirates! Just you watch!" Luffy shouted louder at Shanks and his crews. Shanks was surprised and stood up.

" Is that so..." There was a small tearing noise. Luffy felt something cover her eyes. She opened her felt her head and a straw hat was perched on top.

" Then, you'll need this." Shanks smiled. Tears flowed down on Luffy's face. She jumped on Shanks.

" Please don't leave!" Luffy cried, Shanks, smiled down at Luffy.

" What? I thought you were gonna be a better pirate than me?" Shanks said laughing at Luffy as she stood up.

" Yeah! Next time I see you. I'll be the pirate king!" Luffy shoutout smiling. The crew boarded on the ship, waving as it left.

" Bye Luffy! Stay safe!"

" Bye! I'll never forget you guys!" Luffy called back. When the ship was out of sight, she gripped the hat on the top of her head.

**Time skip**

It wasn't long after Shanks left, that when Garp showed up.

" That pirate was here!?" Garp exclaimed when he came into the bar. Luffy stopped drawing on the coloring book, she looked up with her straw hat on. Her grandfather stared at her in disbelief. When suddenly Luffy didn't realize how to use her ability, made the coloring book turned into a meal set appearance out of nowhere.

" Yo! Jii-chan!" Luffy smiled, as she didn't care and starting to eat her meal set. Garp can't believe what just happen and grabbed her.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" He yelled in panic.

" I ate a devil fruit! I don't know what the name is, but Shanks brought it!" Luffy smiled when she starting to glow and flowing out of her chair. Her grandpa angrily pulls her down to the chair.

" Did he hurt you?! Did he force you to eat the fruit!?" Garp asked many questions. Luffy shook her head.

" Nope! He was really cool! He even gave me this hat! I can't wait till I'm a pirate-like him!" Luffy smiled brightly.

" I knew I shouldn't have left you here." He said, picking up Luffy. Garp looked over to Makino.

" I'm bringing her somewhere she won't get into trouble." He started the door.

" I'll see you soon Luffy!" Makino called, waved at the two of them leaving.

As Garp half-dragged Luffy through the woods.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I promise to get back trying Luffy's past when the story takes place to the Alabasta arc when the supernovas crews meet Ace and Sabo.
> 
> Thank you for following this story!


	8. Chapter 6: Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

**Previous**

_" Who are you?" Luffy asked the girl with short orange hair._

_" I'm Nami," she said " And you seem really strong. Do you want to team up with me?"_

**Orange Town, East Blue**

Later the two were found sitting in a nearby house.

" So is this your place?" Luffy asked curiously.

" No." Nami replied, " I'm just staying here for now. Most of the villagers left town once the pirates took over."

" There are pirates here?" Luffy asked as her eyes brighten.

" Yeah." Nami replied, not noticing her excitement, " The pirate name Buggy the Clown, and his goons took over this village a couple of weeks back."

" What are you doing here then?" Luffy questioned.

" Buggy has this map of the grand-line that I really need," Nami said.

" Really?" Luffy asked, " Are you a navigator?"

" Yes," Nami replied.

" We just got an archaeologist, his name is Hawkins. He so cool that he's fortune-telling and also knows navigation." Luffy said, " You should join my pirate crew too! I want you to be my navigator!"

Nami was nice to Luffy until she told Nami that she was a pirate, which completely changed her view of Luffy in that split second.

" You're a pirate?" Nami said in total disgust, " No way would I ever join a pirate crew!" Nami yelled.

" Why not?!" Luffy asked in shock, " Pirates get to go out to sea and have awesome adventures!"

" No!" Nami responded yelling at Luffy.

" Pirates are horrible, vile creatures! Pirates took the life of someone dear to me! I'll never become one! Scum like you would never understand!"

Despite Nami's hatred for pirates, Luffy still wanted Nami as her navigator and seemed willing to go along with any of her conditions.

Then Nami smiled, an idea popping into her head. " I have an idea on how we can take down all the pirates in this town."

" Cool!" Luffy said, swiping some food off the table and shoving it into her mouth.

" Well" Nami started, " If you accept my conditions, I'll think it over."

" Really! I'll do anything!" Luffy cheered. She was really glad that she was getting another crew member so easily.

" I want you to come with me to see, Pirate Buggy."

Luffy stood up accepting but ended up with herself in ropes. She thought about who she was going to see.

" You don't seem to know the situation that you put yourself into, do you?"

" Yeah, you're going to be my navigator."

Nami sighed at the simple-mindedness that Luffy possessed and continued to walk.

**Meanwhile**

Hawkins and Zoro had docked at the base of the town and tied up the boats.

" There's our captain on this island." Hawkins said, pointing out " Fate informs me she is this way."

" Ok," Zoro said, taking off in the opposite direction.

Hawkins observed the moss-headed swordsman for a moment before saying " You are going the wrong way."

" Your directions were unclear!" Zoro shouted before storming off in the right direction.

" He lasted so long at sea without starving or dying stranding, despite his sense of direction." Hawkins mused aloud, " Fate must favor him."

**Back to Luffy and Nami**

" I'm so bored!" Luffy complained to Nami as they approached Buggy the clown's camp.

" Just stick to the plan," Nami told her, pushing Luffy forward. Finally, the two reached the area Buggy the Clown made his base.

" Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown," Nami said, " I have brought the thief and your chart!" As Nami had presented Luffy to Buggy but the man didn't get a look at her face due to Nami pushing Luffy to the ground.

Buggy the Clown smiled, " Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden change of heart?"

" I got in another fight with my boss," Nami lied casually, " I got feed up and decided to bring him here."

Before Luffy could fully comprehend what was going on, Nami had joined Buggy's crew (temporarily) and she was put in a cage, but much worse, they threw a party then threw a party eating food right in front of her!

" Just a little further," Luffy whispered to herself as she tries to telepathy slowly move the plate toward her, desperately wanting to take some food.

At that moment, her arm snapped back, preventing him from grabbing any of the meal.

" Why don't we really celebrate by blowing up your old boss," Buggy suggested after a long description of his latest invention.

" How about later," Nami suggested, sweat rolling down her face, " It's a party! Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

" This is my idea of fun!" Buggy laughed, " And it'd be a great way to test your loyalty!"

It was only a little later did a cannon was placed in front of the female captain.

Nami stood, deep in thought. If she didn't blow her up, she would be killed, but if she did, she would be no better than pirates. Sweat continued rolling down her face as she held the match.

" Come on girly," one of the clown pirates laughed, " You're such a tease! Let me show you how it's done!"

Cheers echoed as they encouraged Nami to shoot at the woman. Luffy personally saw it as a cowardly trait to attack someone if they were at a disadvantage but didn't say anything about it.

Before Nami could really figure out what she was doing, she whipped out her stick and hit the guy over the head with it.

" What are you doing?" Buggy asked Nami furiously.

" So you're helping me now?" Luffy asked, confused.

" I'm not doing it for you, idiot!" Nami shouted, " I just don't want to sink so low as to act like a scumbag pirate!"

" Who are you calling scumbag, girlie?" Buggy asked, grabbing his knives. He throws his knives at her, and Nami is prepared to be hit, but something stopped the knives just short of hitting her.

" No need to hurt the poor girl," Zoro said, still holding up his sword from his block. Basil Hawkins followed him into the square. " Luffy, how do you get into these situations?"

" Zoro! Hawkins!" Luffy cheered smiled brightly. " Man, I glad to see guys!"

 _" Cute.."_ The magician deadpanned thought to look at Luffy's innocent smile.

This has brought the demon pirate hunter's face to blush a little bit but quickly disappeared before the pirates could see. Although, Hawkin and Nami seemed to had caught it.

" I didn't think you'd find me." Luffy continued, " Hurry up and free me."

" How on earth did you get in the situation? First, it's a bird then it's a cage. Do you what to just pick one?" Zoro commented.

" Nothing too much to handle. It's just a bit of fun, you know."

" Dunno," Luffy replied, " Hey Zoro, Hawkins, this is Nami, she might sail with us."

" Fire the cannon!" Buggy shouted, " Kill them all! All four of them!"

" Captain!" a man shouted, " That man with the swords, that's got to be, Roronoa Zoro!"

" The famous bounty hunter?" Buggy asked, " Are you here for my head?"

" I gave up bounty hunting," Zoro replied, " And I have no interest in your head. I'm just here for my captain!"

" But I have an interest," Buggy smiled sinisterly, " Imagine how feared I would be if I took down Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! My name would be feared by the whole East blue."

Zoro pulled out his three swords and tied his bandanna around his head, ready to fight. He was not going to lose.

**Meanwhile on the sideline**

" What are you doing?" Luffy asked Hawkins, who was beside her cage shuffling and dealing his cards.

" I am attempting to discover who is holding the key to the cage," Hawkins replied without looking up.

" Those mystery cards are cool!" Luffy laughed.

 _" This crew is crazy...."_ Nami thought to herself.

Hawkins seemed satisfied with Luffy's answer and began walking silently towards Buggy's ship as Buggy and Zoro fought.

**Back to Zoro fight with Buggy**

" Nobody beats Captain Buggy!" A crewman shouted, " You're dead!" When Zoro had sliced up the pirate captain, his crew had just laughed.

" Whose nose is red?" Buggy asked, outraged. He then turned to Zoro, " It's true that nobody beats me! I have a devil fruit!"

Zoro readied his swords but gasped when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his side. It didn't take long for everyone to see Buggy's devil fruit abilities.

" What the-?" Zoro asked as blood soaked his shirt.

" I have the chop chop fruit, (Bara Bara no Mi)" Buggy proclaimed loudly. " I'm a separated man! I can separate my body parts and control them at a distance! You can't beat me!"

Zoro had been stabbed from behind through the stomach; this caused Luffy to get angry with the clown pirate.

" Attacking from behind is cowardly, you stupid red nose!"

" Who...are...you...calling...BIG NOSE?!" Buggy screamed. He detached his hand and sent it flying towards Luffy with the knife in between his fingers.

Luffy had bit down on the knife before it did any real harm to her. She told Buggy that she was going to kick his ass and then told Zoro to run.

" Flashily fire the buggy ball at that girl!" Buggy ordered one of his crew.

Oh crap, Nami thought as the fuse was light.

"I am the great Captain Buggy the Clown!" he shouted, "And I will crush all four of you!"

They shared a moment of eye contact that looked more like telepathy and Zoro had flipped the cannon towards the pirates and launched the Buggy Bomb at them.

" Zoro!" Luffy shouted, " The cannon! Don't extinguish the fuse! Get down!"

" Luffy, what are you? Cra-" Zoro paused, " Got it, captain."

 _" They really are all insane!"_ Nami thought.

Zoro used all his strength, despite his injury, to lift the cannon and turn it around. Hawkins and Nami quickly caught on and helped. As soon as Buggy realized what was going on, he stopped laughing.

" What the hell are you flashy idiots doing?" he asked as the cannon went off.

Zoro and Hawkins started pulling Luffy's cage towards the city, Zoro being extremely grateful that he didn't have to do it alone.

**Time Skip**

" The fates have decided our crews will clash," Hawkins said once they had reached the town.

" No kidding," Zoro gasped, clutching his side.

" I saw the whole thing," a man said, suddenly appearing, " You should go see a doctor!"

Zoro laughed, " I'll just sleep it off."

" At least stay at my place," the man offered, " I have a guest room you can take a quick nap in. Oh, excuse me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm the mayor."

" Luffy, Hawkins" Zoro started, " I'm going to take a nap, alright?"

" Sure Zoro," Luffy said, looking at a dog that happened to be sitting there.

" Rest well swordsman," Hawkins said, not paying attention to Zoro, focusing on his cards.

" That's Shu-Shu," the mayor said.

" Does he move?" Luffy asked.

Then the mayor had explained about Shu-Shu and how he guarded the shop after his master died because it was his treasure.

A little later Nami had come to see them a short while after they took a spot in front of the town's pet store that was getting guarded by a little white dog.

" Hey," Nami said, appearing behind them, " You helped me out of a rough situation back there, so I got you the key to the cage. Now we're even."

The mayor started feeding the dog and soon Nami had unlocked Luffy's cage with no difficulty.

" I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!" Luffy shouted eagerly as she sprang out of her cage.

" How are you going to do that?" Nami asked.

" I'm here to see Roronoa Zoro!" a man on a lion said, suddenly appearing in the square, " My name is Beast Tamer Mohji, and I'm going to defeat him."

" He's napping," Luffy said, standing to prepare to fight, " You aren't going near him."

" I'm not interested in you," Mohji said, " But if you won't move, I'll destroy you."

" Captain," Hawkins asked, standing up, " May I?"

Mohji hadn't done anything to particularly anger Luffy, and Luffy was curious as to how Hawkins fought, so Luffy replied, " Sure."

" Richie, attack!" Mohji ordered. The lion took one swing, digging his claws into Hawkins skin. Surprisingly though, Hawkins didn't even flinch. Instead, dolls made of straw fell from his body.

" What are you?!" Mohji shouted in surprise.

" I am a Voodoo man," Hawkins replied calmly, " Your chances of victory are zero." Suddenly, Hawkins transformed into a giant creature.

" SO COOL!" Luffy shouted, stars forming in her eyes.

" No way!" Mohji shouted, " The only devil fruit eater I've ever met is Captain Buggy!"

The beast Hawkins had turned into swung his arms, knocking Mohji off his Lion.

" Don't hurt Richie!" Mohji yelled furiously. With two more swings of his arms, Hawkins knocked out both Richie and Mohji.

" That was so cool!" Luffy shouted, amazing. Nami and mayor stood in awe, never having imagined a devil fruit user like that. As Luffy smiled, stars still in her eyes, Hawkins returned to normal.

" I've never seen kids as powerful as you before!" the mayor shouted eagerly, but he soon frowned, " It's ridiculous that our town is being fought for by a few kids, while I, the mayor, have done nothing! You've inspired me! I'm going to fight for this town!"

" You'll get killed if you try!" Nami shouted in an attempt to stop him.

" This town is my treasure and I'm going to fight for it!" the mayor replied determined.

Just then, a cannonball was fired into the mayor's house.

" Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy shouted,   
" Is he alright?"

" Your friend is probably dead," the mayor replied solemnly, " No ordinary person would survive a shot like that."

Luffy looked towards the building, her worry vanishing when she saw the rubble moving, Zoro slowly walking out.

" That was a hell of a way to wake up," he frowned, dusting off his clothes.

" Zoro!" Luffy smiled.

" This Buggy guy is getting on my nerves," Zoro frowned, " Let's go finish him."

Luffy laughed, and Zoro, Hawkins, Luffy, and Nami made their way back towards where Buggy and his gang were.

" What do you mean Mohji was flashily defeated?" Buggy asked one of his underlings furiously.

" The man with long blonde hair has a devil fruit!" his underling said, " He turned into some big creature!"

" WHAT?" Buggy asked.

" Hey Buggy!" a young voice cried, " I'm gonna kick your ass!"

" You again?" Buggy asked, " Fire the buggy cannon!"

" Yes, captain!" A shot rang out throughout the area as the buggy ball was shot directly towards where Luffy stood with his crew and Nami.

" I don't even try big nose!" Luffy shouted as she raises her right hand to telepathically stop and landed on her pawn and causing the buggy ball to fired right back towards the Buggy Pirates.

The ball exploded, leaving most of the crew knocked out.

" What kind of monster is she?" One of the Buggy Pirates shouted.

" That's not something humans can do. Please explain it clearly." Nami asked again demanding an answer. " Stopping that cannonball. What was it?!"

" I have psychic" Luffy said, " I ate a devil fruit."

" I thought you said the blonde one has devil fruit powers!" Buggy shouted, dropping the men he had used as a shield.

" He does," the one who had given the report wheezed before passing out.

" May I, captain?" A man asked, dropping his own human shield, " I would like to be the one to take Roronoa Zoro's head."

" Sure, Cabaji," Buggy smiled.

" I will now avenge my crew!" Cabaji shouted, riding a unicycle towards Luffy, a sword in his hands.

Just as the sword was about to skewer Luffy, however, there was a loud crash.

" If it's swords, I'm all for a fight," Zoro said, holding up one of his three swords.

Cabaji smiled, " It's an honor Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman, I get to slay you!"

Just then, there was a throbbing pain in Zoro's side and everyone recalled his injury from earlier.

Cabaji used this to his advantage, shooting a mouthful of fire at Zoro, then proceeded to kick Zoro where he was stabbed earlier, causing Zoro to cough up blood and fall over in pain.

After a few more kicks to his wound, Zoro stood up, blocking what was supposed to be the final blow from Cabaji.

" Do you have that much fun pocking at my wound?" Zoro asked, tearing his own sword through his side, " If I'm going to be the world's best swordsman, I can't lose with such small injuries."

The following battle was practically one-sided, despite Zoro's injuries. Soon Cabaji was lying on the ground, defeated. Sometime during that battle, Nami had run off, muttering something about crazy pirates and gaining treasure.

" Luffy," Zoro said, breathing heavily and falling to the ground, " I'm gonna take a nap."

" YOU FLASHY IDIOTS THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE BUGGY PIRATES!" Buggy yelled furiously, " YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!"

" No, we aren't," Luffy said plainly.

" You're really getting on my nerves kid!" Buggy yelled, " And that straw hat reminds me of someone who really annoys me! That idiotic Red-haired Shanks!"

" You know SHANKS?" Luffy asked.

And so the story of the two Cabin Boys was shared. Little did Luffy know, this all happened upon the ship of a man she greatly admired.

With the powers of Hawkins's Voodoo and Luffy's psychic powers, defeating Buggy was not a huge problem. At one point, Buggy had separated, and Nami decided to step in and help (mostly to help out her get away with his treasure). She took all his middle parts and tied them together so Buggy couldn't recombine.

From there, all Luffy really had to do was a simple telepathically blast off Buggy was sent flying through the air.

" Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" Luffy asked Nami as she prepared her small boat and her new treasure.

" Yes." Nami replied, " You guys are all crazy, and I don't want your stupidity to cause me problems. Working with you does seem profitable though." she smiled, " So maybe if we see each other again, we could team up or something. See ya." And with that, Nami set sail.

" We should probably set sail soon too!" Luffy smiled.

" Another adventure, right captain?" Zoro smiled.

Luffy laughed, excited about the adventures she would experience and the crew she would find.

All waiting for her, out there in the vast oceans.


	9. Chapter 7: Meet Our New Cook! A Huge Debt to Pay!

**Somewhere on the island**

Bonney had arrived in the East Blue three years before, living a quiet life ever since. After her crazy journey through the West Blue, Grand Line, and South Blue, she planned to keep it that way. Some days she would stare at the sea and consider becoming a pirate, just to oppose the world government, which she despised, but she never did. To oppose the world government on a large scale, she would need a powerful crew, which was something she just didn't have. She did care for her safety, after all, so opposing the World Government would have to wait.

Quietly she returned to the restaurant she worked at, located right on the coast. The restaurant was really nothing special, just a small pub in a port-town, just the way she liked it.

A perfect, uneventful day was ahead of her.

**Meanwhile**

Hawkins navigation was stranger than most, mainly due to the amount of fortune telling he used. Most of the time he would just shuffle cards and use those outcomes to steer the raft and rowboat.

" We're probably going to need a real boat," Zoro said after waking from a nap, " These are a little small."

" Yeah!" Luffy agreed enthusiastically, " One with a big kitchen, and a big fridge filled with lots of meat!"

" Is meat the only thing you think about?" Zoro asked.

" Of course not, Zoro," Luffy replied, " I also think about becoming the pirate king."

" _Of course, the captain would say that."_ Zoro thought and continue to laugh.

" Soon we shall reach an island," Hawkins informed them.

Luffy instantly got excited and took out the binoculars to see the island they were approaching.

" 90% probability another will be added to our group," Hawkins said, looking down at the cards.

" I hope it'll be a musician!" Luffy smiled, looking at the island.

**On the island**

" Bonney! How many times have I told you not to eat a customer's food!" the head chief, a larger lady with flowing teal locks shouted after Bonney had cleared a plate that was most defiantly not for her.

" Maybe I wouldn't take as much if you let me eat more during breaks!" Bonney remarked, " I remade the dish and got it to the customer anyways. No need to be cranky, granny."

The head cook sighed to herself. Bonney was never going to learn, but she couldn't really kick the little brat out. It had been almost three years since Bonney arrived on her doorstep, half-starved and looking for a job and a place to stay. Bonney was a decent cook, she soon learned, but before then, she learned exactly how much food fit inside that small figure.

" Fine," the head cook sighed again before returning to her own work, leaving Bonney to do what she would, so long as the restaurant stayed in one piece.

**Back to the trio**

" Yay!" Luffy smiled, " A town! Now we can get more meat!"

" This location appears to be a Port Town," Hawkins informed them, " It would be wise to buy a ship here, as well as load our supplies. There is a 92% chance of death if we do not."

" Does anyone have a ship they want to give us?!" Luffy shouted at the crowd of people standing nearby. They all looked at the cute girl who asked them, wondering why she was asking such a strange thing.

" Hello!" A salesman happily greeted them,   
" My shop sells the finest ships on the island! These fine ships would suit a young spirit like yourself. What do you estimate for your price range?"

" Price range?" Luffy asked, tilting her head.

" How much money can you spend?"

" I don't have any money," Luffy replied with her trademark grin.

The man frowned, " No money, no ship."

Luffy frowned, " Please?"

" No."

" Money shall be a large obstacle in the future," Hawkins remarked.

" Yeah," Zoro said, mostly to himself. After all, he could no longer participate in his former form of income.

" Hey! Zoro! Hawkins!" Luffy shouted, " Let's go eat!"

And so the small crew of three left in search of a restaurant.

**Somewhere in the East Blue**

Nami's boat (formerly a small rowboat owned by Buggy the Clown) landed on an island. She hadn't really intended to stop here but figured she could take a break and load up on some more supplies, but not too much. Money didn't grow on trees after all.

She took her time on the beach, relaxing a little and trying to gain her land legs. The trip back to Arlong Park was longer than she thought it'd be, but she didn't mind being out longer. Anything to stay away from that place. So long as she drew their maps, the fish-men wouldn't mind too much.

Just then, she heard movement in the bushes that cover the top of the nearby cliff. She looked up to see a man with an extremely long nose standing confidently. " I am the brave Captain Usopp!" he declared, " I have 8000 followers willing to follow my command to the letter! We, the Usopp pirates, have claimed this island and the village on it as our territory! We kindly ask you to leave!"

Nami could instantly tell he was lying. His knees were shaking and the flags that were waving were obviously a device of some sort.

" You're lying," Nami told him plainly.

" How did you know!?" Usopp asked.

" And you just gave it away," Nami smiled sinisterly.

" Crap!" Usopp shouted, " Please don't kill me! I haven't done anything and I'm too young to die! I have I-will-die-if-a-red-haired-girl-tries-to-murder-me disease! Very dangerous! Please don't kill me!"

And by some strange twist of fate, half an hour later, the two were found, sitting in the local restaurant, having lunch together.

**Back to Port Town**

" Bonney!" the head chief shouted, " We have a table of three ready to order! THAT PIZZA IS NOT FOR YOU! NOW GO!"

Bonney sighed, putting down her slice of pizza. After grabbing her notebook she went out to the table to find two young men and one woman goofing around. Well, two of them were goofing around while one observed with a completely straight face. Bonney wondered how the man with long blond hair and strange tattoos got along with the green-haired man and the straw-hatted girl.

" Hello and welcome to Our Wonderful Little Restaurant," she said rather annoyed that she had to take orders. Curse those pirates who knocked out most of their waiting staff! She would never forgive them for causing her to have to take orders, " I am Bonney and I will be your server today. May I take your order?"

The girl with the Straw hat spoke first, " I would like all the meat you have!"

The green-haired man seemed unsurprised by this, but he did end up rolling his eyes, before saying, " I would like the Sea King meat with a side of rice and a gallon of sake to start."

The girl with the straw hat laughed.

Meanwhile, the man with the long blonde hair placed a few cards down before saying, " I shall order the soup of the day."

Bonney looked at those three like they were the craziest thing she's seen, which they probably weren't, but they were most defiantly the strangest thing since she entered the East Blue.

She brought back their food soon and they began to eat.

" This tastes great!" Luffy yelled, eating a whole chicken in only a couple of bites.

" It's so nice of you to treat us, captain," Zoro smiled, downing another pint of sake.

" What do you mean?" Luffy asked, eating some ham.

Zoro sat up, " You mean you aren't paying?"

Luffy laughed, " Silly Zoro, I have no money."

" Then who's paying?" Zoro asked angrily.

" Fate has certainly taken an interesting turn," Hawkins commented, finishing his soup.

" Ok," Bonney said, returning to their table,   
" Would you like your bill?"

" They appeared to have forgotten money," Hawkins said, pointing at Luffy and Zoro,   
" Fate has spared me. I happen to possess just the correct amount of money to pay for the soup."

As Hawkins says that Luffy immediately shouted " ZA WARUDO!!" Lifting both her arms up in the air slam on the table.

" Oi! Lu-," Zoro yelled

" Wha-," Bonney is confused

" Hm-," Hawkins didn't know

Luffy started to run as far as possible away from the restaurant as 10 seconds left.

" What the hell!? How did you get away!? WHERE DID YOU GO YOU TRAITOR!" Zoro yells, looking around to find Luffy in the restaurant.

" I didn't predict of captain ability can be in the future," Hawkins said, looking at the empty seat on the table shook of interest in his captain and the future.

" _What the hell just happen? I swear I'm not crazy?"_ Bonney thought, confusing about the event and trying to put the pieces together.

**A few minutes later**

Zoro and Luffy found themselves in the kitchen trying to work off their meal while Hawkins returned to the ship.

You guys are wondering how did Monkey D. Luffia get found? That's simple Hawkins predicted of where she's hiding in the barrel and dragged her back to the restaurant. He didn't trust Zoro to find the captain as fate keeping him alive of his missed direction. 

" Take orders!" the head chief ordered them, handing them each a notebook.

Somehow, after only a minute of taking orders, Zoro was lost somewhere in the market down the street and Luffy managed to knock down the lamps that hung overhead.

" Are you two complete idiots?!" Bonney asked furiously.

Luffy laughed, her trademark grin lighting up her face. Zoro frowned, " Idiot?"

Bonney put her head in her hands, wondering how in the world she was going to deal with them.

" NO YOUR DEBT IS NOT PAID!" The head chief yelled at closing time, " Do you even know how much food you ate?! One day is NOT going to cut it!"

Luffy frowned. This work thing was harder than she thought.

" We'd get out of here a lot faster if Hawkins helped," Zoro said, putting his apron away in the storage closet.

Luffy smiled, " Hey Zoro! Do you think we'll be able to find a cook here to be our chief?"

" Maybe," Zoro nodded, scanning the cooks in the restaurant, " We wouldn't be much of a pirate crew without a chief."

" You both are pirates?" Bonney asked, suddenly intrigued by their conversation.

" Yeah," Luffy beamed, " I'm the captain!"

 _" That idiot the captain?"_ Bonney thoughts, 

" _They must be joking! There's no way these idiots are pirates!"_

Luffy's smile then grew larger, " You should join my crew! We need a chief!"

" Why in the world would I ever work for an idiot like you?" Bonney asked bitterly. After all, even if they weren't total idiots, she wanted to avoid having trouble with the marines until she knew she could get her revenge.

" Please?" Luffy asked, looking at Bonney in her puppy eyes added, " It'll be lots of fun and we'll go on lots of adventures!"

" No," Bonney replied, rolling her eyes, " You two are complete idiots!"

Luffy frowned and didn't add anything, but she would not give up. Bonney was going to be on her crew.

**Meanwhile**

" Let's dock here," a captain weakly told his once large fleet, " We'll get food, then claim this port as our base until we gain back our strength. Then we return to the Grand-Line!"

" But captain!" One of his crew protested weakly, " We're not going to be ready to go back to the Grand-Line!" This complaint was answered with a bullet to his head.

" Any other complaints?" the captain asked. There was no answer, so he continued, " Ghin was recently captured by the marines, but I can trust him to break out, and he will find me. After his return, we will set sail towards the Grand Line and find the One Piece!"

Weak cheers sounded, so their captain continued, " First, we eat!"


	10. Chapter 8: The Former Pirate and Time Warp!

**Syrup Village, East Blue**

Usopp had run off from lunch early (not without paying, Nami made sure). He had said something about needing to do something, which Nami later discovered was telling ridiculous stories to a sick girl to make her feel better.

That's nice, Nami thought after the Usopp 'Pirates' told her about it, especially for someone who wants to be a pirate.

After gathering necessary supplies for her trip back to her village, she ran into Usopp when walking through the village.

" Hey, Usopp!" She called.

He seemed to snap out of some train of thought, " Oh, hi Nami."

" What's wrong?" Nami asked, sensing his mood.

" It's nothing," Usopp replied.

Nami could instantly tell that something was up. For many people, asking someone they just met would seem rude or awkward, but something told Nami to ask anyway.

" Are you sure? It really doesn't seem like nothing."

Usopp didn't really know whether or not to answer. He was normally one to complain loudly about his problems, but this was different. This was about his father, a subject really close to him. And it had been attacked! He already knew for their lunch earlier that Nami despised pirates, but something about her made him trust her.

" I'm going to tell you about my father."

**Port Town, East Blue**

" Fate warns me that we shall be in danger should we sleep in the boats tonight," Hawkins said calmly, sipping some hot beverage.

Zoro rolled his eyes, " If anyone attacks us, I can just cut them up. Why do you trust those cards so much?"

" Fate will do what it will, the cards do not lie," Hawkins replied mysteriously.

" Why don't we leave it to fate then?" Zoro offered, lying down " We sleep here and see what happens."

Just then they heard shouts coming from the village nearby.

" What do you think that is?" Zoro asked.

" A twist of fate," Hawkins replied, " There is a 99% chance of our participation."

" Sounds like an adventure!" Luffy smiled brightly as the sun sank below the horizon,   
" Let's go!"

" I can't believe the old lady at the restaurant actually feed them!" one woman whispered to another as they quickly fled the town.

" I HEARD THAT!" The head chef of the local pub shouted from where she stood, " It's not like I'm gonna let a man starve to death, no matter how cruel 'e was!"

" We, the Krieg Pirates are going to take over this town!" a huge man in large amounts of gold armor claimed, " We are going to take everything of value, then trash the rest!"

Luffy chose this moment to use Bungee gum herself, as she grips both Hawkins and Zoro, to slingshot at the plaza.

" I do not favor that mode of transportation," Hawkins said, standing up and dusting himself off.

" GIVE US SOME SORT OF WARNING NEXT TIME!" Zoro shouted, getting up.

" That was fun!" Luffy grinned.

" Who is this chick?" Krieg asked one of his men.

" She doesn't have a bounty," the underlying replied.

" Then she's not worth our time," Krieg replied.

" Are ya gonna pay for your meal?" The head cook asked him.

" Who are you to dare question the power of Krieg?!" he asked.

" Captain!" one of the men shouted, " That woman there! That's ' Black Raven' Lisa Lisa! She sailed the Grand-Line and got far before mysteriously disappearing! Her bounty reached 13 million beri!"

**(But older)**

" Really?" Krieg asked with interest, " Surely you must have a logbook?"

" What does he mean you were once a pirate?" Bonney asked the head cook, Lisa Lisa.

Lisa Lisa laughed, " Yep those were the best years of my life!"

Luffy looked amazed, " You were a pirate, Granny?"

"Yes, I was, and quit calling me Granny!" Lisa Lisa replied.

" I need that logbook," Krieg said, fire burning in his eyes, " So I will become king of the pirates!"

" Wait!" Luffy shouted, darkness emitting from her. Bonney gasped; this was the first time she ever saw her serious and was surprised such emotion was possible for her.

" You're not going to become Pirate King! I AM!" And now that moment Bonney actually had any sort of faith in her was lost.

" You," Krieg chuckled, " Do you know what you need to survive out there? My armada of 50,000 men was reduced to 100 in only a week!"

The crowd began to murmur, if Don Krieg, the ruler of the East Blue couldn't last a week in the Grand Line, who could?

" That man, those eyes, just like a hawk, came and started systematically sinking our ships like it was nothing!" One of Krieg's underlings said shivering.

Zoro was instantly at attention, " Was he a swordsman?"

" He had a sword," he replied, confusion and fear in his eyes, " But I can't see how a sword can cut a ship cleanly in half! I don't even know what happened! That storm was a miracle! If it didn't come, none of us would have made it."

" This is why I need that Log Book!" Krieg shouted, " With more knowledge, we can take the Grand Line by storm!"

" Granny, if we defeat them, will that pay off our debt?" Luffy asked.

Lisa Lisa frowned for a moment, thinking,   
" Fine! Just get that man out of my sight!"

" Alright! You heard her, let's fight!" Luffy grinned.

" It's about time we fought," Zoro smiled, unsheathing his swords and tying his bandanna around his head.

" Your chances of victory are Zero," Hawkins said calmly, transforming into a giant straw doll while pulling out a blade, " The shadow of death is upon you."

" This is rich," Krieg laughed, " A crew of three thinks that they can defeat the Krieg Pirates?"

" No, we have four members!" Luffy shouted.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COUNTING ME!?" Bonney asked.

" I already decided you are going to be our chef!" Luffy grinned.

At the same moment, two men were sneaking off of Don Krieg's ship, trying very hard not to be seen. One had a bald head with something red tied around it and the other had short black hair, a tattoo on his face, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

" How did we end up on Krieg's ship?" the bald one asked.

" I don't know," the one with the tattoo replied, " Even with our skills, these are the Krieg pirates, and even we could lose by a hair. Before they ate we could have taken them, but we should probably leave."

" Hey, is that-" the bald man paused, " HEY! JOHNNY IT'S BIG BRO ZORO!"

(Not a good picture)

Zoro looked over to the two men, " Johnny? Yosaku?"

" It's us big bro Zoro!" the man named Johnny smiled.

Zoro laughed, " Came just in time for a fight."

Johnny and Yosaku had made it over to where Zoro, Luffy, Bonney, and Hawkins were standing, ready to fight.

" Yeah!" Johnny and Yosaku both shouted,   
" With Big Bro Zoro, we can beat anyone!"

Neither of them really wanted to fight, but they had complete confidence in Zoro. If they had Zoro, no harm would come to them.

" I'm not interested in fighting such weaklings," Krieg replied arrogantly, " Men! Finish them off!"

" Captain!" A man shouted, " I will assist you!"

The men on the crew began shouting and cheering, claiming victory was assured. Shouts of 'We will win' and 'Go finish them Pearl' were cheered by many in the Crew.

" I, the invincible Pearl, will win! Never has any of my blood been shed in battle!"

" Your fate will change today," Hawkins said, straight-faced as ever, " I see defeat in your future."

" KRIEG YOU JERKFACE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted, ready to fight Krieg.

**On the sideline**

A crowd of men found themselves around Bonney.

" Hey pretty lady," One of them said, " Why don't you just give up and join us? We defiantly have a spot for you on our crew."

One of them grabbed her, who Bonney slapped away, " Don't touch me!" She warned, " TIME WARP!"

All of a sudden, all the men had been turned into crying, babies. The power didn't last a long time, but it would be enough.

It then struck her that she had used her powers, and she was no longer safe. If the world government got a word, she would be in deep trouble.

At that moment, just as everyone's battles started, fate threw in something not even Hawkins would predict.

A man in a small, coffin-shaped boat, light by green candles, pulled up to shore.

**Meanwhile on Syrup Village**

Nami and Usopp had found their way to where the cliffs overlooked the beach.

Despite hating pirates, Nami understood Usopp's pain and his story. Her instant emotion was anger at his father for leaving Usopp all alone, especially after his mother died, but the way Usopp described everything, it was almost as if he respected his father. She understood Usopp's anger when Kaya's butler insulted his dad. How would she react if someone said something bad about Bellemere?

" So, tell me about your parents," Usopp said, dangling his feet off the face of the cliff and leaning back a bit.

To tell someone she just met about her past was weird and not right. Something told her that Usopp was to be trusted though like in another universe they were close friends, even so, she couldn't burden Usopp with the weight of her past.

" I never met my birth parents," Nami said, staring off into the sea.

" Oh," Usopp said, awkwardly, " Sorry."

" But Bellemere was ten times better than regular parents anyway," Nami said, lost in thought.

She didn't tell her story, however, because Usopp told her to hide and watch. On the beach, there was a strange man moonwalking and a guy in a suit.

" That's Kaya's butler and some weird another dude," Usopp whispered.

" Plan kill-the-little-rich-girl-and-steal-her-fortune will be soon underway," the odd man said, " And all those three years will be worth it, Captain Kuro."

And Usopp nearly passed out from shock.


	11. Chapter 9: Don Krieg vs Devil Fruits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:  
> I'm too lazy to type out the fight scene so I'll just put the video of the old version (1999), the new version (2019) is wack hope you guys like it.
> 
> Bye!

**The video link of 1999 version** **[Zoro VS Mihawk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sF1hYaJBAc) **

**Port Town, East Blue**

Zoro had just fought the best swordsman in the world, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the man he set out to beat.

And he failed miserably.

As Zoro was knocked into the dark ocean, Luffy wanted to kill Mihawk, to avenge her first mate.

Luffy soared through the air with her fist at the ready. She aimed straight at Mihawk and was about to hit him but before she could even land a punch, Mihawk had grabbed Luffy, swung her around, and sat her on top of his arm. He held her up like a queen, as she was ready to punch him.

" Don't worry. I left him alive." Mihawk said.

Luffy stared straight into Mihawk's eyes and she could tell that he was telling the truth. Zoro has earned the respect of Hawk-Eye Mihawk.

 _" Thank goodness,"_ she lowered her fist and placed both her arms on the swordsman's shoulders. Luffy could feel the power emanating from the swordsman and it faintly reminded her of home.

Mihawk placed Luffy down on the deck of the broken ship and watched as she took a step back for a little more air.

" Miss, what is your goal?" Mihawk asked Luffy.

" I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy replied, act as nothing had happened between them.

" A rather high goal. Yours is even harder than his."

By this time, Zoro had begun to regain consciousness. Johnny and Yosaku were shouting out " Big bro Zoro! Say something!"

" Lu-Luffy," Zoro said, raising his sword, " Can you hear me?" The precious sword was entrusted to him into the air with every ounce of strength that he had left.

" Yeah!" Luffy shouted from where she stood next to Mihawk.

" Sorry for worrying you! You won't have anyone less than the best on your crew." He stated, coughed up blood.

" Big Bro! You can stop saying stuff now!" Johnny shouted panicking.

Zoro ignored him and continued, " I will never, I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never lose to anyone! Is that alright with you, Pirate King?"

" Sure Zoro!" Luffy replied, a grin on her face. Zoro would be alright. She could feel Zoro's loyalty towards her growing as it built its way into making a place in her heart.

 _" You two make a good team,"_ Mihawk smirked as he gave his regards to Luffy and made his way back to his ship.

" Hey, you!" Krieg shouted, " Are you going to fight me?"

" I considered it," Mihawk said without turning around, " But I've had my fill of fun for today."

Krieg was furious, but if he wanted a fight he was going to get one.

**Syrup Village, East Blue**

Nobody had listened to Usopp, no one at all! The word of the village liar was not the most trusted, after all, but this time he was serious! It was a disaster! The Black Cat pirates were going to attack!

" Did you warn them?" Nami asked when Usopp returned. She then noticed his eyes and the tears that were threatening to overflow.

" They-they don't believe me," Usopp said,   
" Tomorrow at dawn, Kaya's going to die! I need to do something!"

" Well, what do you plan to do?" Nami asked.

His knees were shaking, his eyes were watering, and he knew he was no match for captain Kuro, but Usopp swallowed his sobs and proclaimed, " I am going to protect this village, even if it cost my life!"

Nami thought for a moment before saying,   
" I'm going to help."

Usopp looked at her for a minute before she continued, " But any treasure we get is mine!"

" We're going to help you too!" Three little kids said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

**(I just put this one instead Usopp becomes a god.)**

" Ninjin! Piiman! Tamanegi!" Usopp shouted,   
" You guys just go back!"

" So you weren't lying!" Ninjin shouted, " I knew it! We really are going to be attacked by pirates!"

" Why did you send us home?" Piiman asked.

" Yeah! You can trust us, Captain Usopp!" Tamanegi added.

" No!" Usopp said, " It's too dangerous!"

" This village is our village too!" All three of them shouted together.

" We're going to protect it!" Ninjin said.

" Yeah! With our lives," Tamanegi added, fixing his glasses.

" You aren't going to just send us home!" Piiman said.

Usopp knew he wouldn't be able to convince them to turn around and go home. He would have to find ways to keep them safe when the time came. For now, he would have to keep them busy.

The night was falling, they had to get busy.

**Back to Port Town**

Hawkins and Pearl had started fighting.

" You will not win!" Pearl laughed, " Nobody has ever been able to spill a drop of my blood."

WHAM!

Bonney was fighting the ever-coming group of men with a frying pan that happened to be near her. Head chef Lisa Lisa had taught her how to fight using one for when pirates attacked. Unfortunately for Pearl, Bonney spun a little too much during her last attack and managed to accidentally hit the back of his head. Blood dripped out his nose.

" What's this?" Pearl asked, wiping his nose with the side of his hand. " Is this blood?"

" Indeed it is," Hawkins replied.

" That girl made me bleed!" Pearl shouted in mass panic.

At this point, the men fighting Bonney had backed down a bit and were telling Pearl to calm down and to take it easy.

" AHHH!" Pearl shouted, bursting into flames, " These people are too dangerous! We have to burn them up!"

Krieg just wanted to see these pesky rats defeated. Burning them up was a little much, but he wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't like they were on a ship or something that could burn easily like that.

' Pay attention when you're fighting me!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Krieg.

" Runt! I can beat you with my eyes closed!"

**On the sideline**

Hawkins did not turn into his Voodoo form, because he knew if he did, he would take on colossal damage from the flames that now surrounded him. He drew his sword. This was not his preferred method of fighting, but Hawkins saw that shadow of death upon Pearl, so did not worry too much.

" Why aren't my flames scaring you? You should be running away in fear!" Pearl shouted, increasing the heat of his fire.

" Fate has informed me that I shall not fail," Hawkins said, " The shadow of death is upon you."

Pearl began to panic (not that he wasn't already); everyone backed away from his flames!

" Pearl Present!" Pearl shouted, using his fist shield to try to knock out Hawkins.

Hawkins easily stepped aside, avoiding the contact.

" YOU!" Pearl shouted, " Pearl Close!" With this, he slammed both his fist shields together on either side of Hawkins' head. The skin on his head came open and for a brief moment, Pearl thought he had finished him. Something strange that happened, voodoo dolls fell from his head.

" I did not believe I would be in much danger in the East blue," Hawkins said as Pearl watched in shock, " I am grateful that I decided to bring twenty."

" Timewarp!" Bonney shouted, her hands stretched out in front of her. Pearl began to age, growing smaller until he was crushed under the weight of his armor. " You idiot! Why were you not fighting him seriously?"

" The cards told me I would not die," Hawkins said.

With Pearl defeated, the men on Krieg's ship were starting to worry; the only ones who were stronger than Pearl were Ghin, who was nowhere to be seen, and Krieg, who was tied up with another battle.

**Back to Luffy fight**

Everyone had stopped battling to see what would happen between Krieg, the ruler of the East Blue, and Luffy, the new girl nobody knew about.

" Bungee Gum!" Luffy shouted, as she pulled her finger back out and hitting Krieg of the broken wood.

" Captain!" one of his men shouted, " None of these three are normal!"

" Idiots!" Krieg shouted, " These three are devil fruit users! They may seem really rare here, but in the Grand Line they're a dime a dozen."

A fight continued. Despite the sharp object and advanced weaponry Krieg had, he was never able to take down Luffy. Not with blades, or shooting spikes, or even explosives.

Despite his heavy, 'indestructible' armor, he was unable to defend himself against Luffy's punches. Somehow, someway, Luffy had defeated the king of the East Blue, Don Krieg.

After she knocked Don Krieg out, Luffy fell to the ground, exhausted and heavily injured.

" So Bonney, are you going to join my crew?"


	12. Chapter 10: Pirates in Action! Usopp's Plan!

**Syrup Village, East Blue**

It had been an hour since the sunset and Nami, Usopp and the Usopp Pirates were working hard covering the slope with lots of traps.

" So, this is the only way to get to the village?" Nami asked double-checking Usopp's logic.

" This should be where they come from," Usopp said, nodding his head.

" I docked my boat near a pass like this," Nami said.

  
" OH MY GOD!" Usopp shouted, cuffing his cheeks together with both hands, " There is another way they could attack!"

Nami hit him on top of his head, " Well then! It's a really good thing I asked this early in the night! What were you going to do if I didn't ask! Idiot!"

" Ow," Usopp said, rubbing that large lump that was starting to form on his head.

" Come on," Nami said, her annoyance growing, " We're going to place traps on the other side."

It was a long night of placing tacks, oil, and other small traps on both cliffs.

**Port Town, East Blue**

Dawn was approaching, and Bonney still hadn't gone to bed the previous night. Luffy was a complete idiot, but she was strong, and in the end, trustworthy. At the same time, however, Bonney hated what she did to her. She just wants a quiet life, and the marines were going to come to the town soon. Just looking at the marines would not be a problem, but if she was involved with something as big as defeating Krieg, well, someone might figure something out.

There was really no choice, she would have to leave. Recent events forced her out of her only home, but at the same time, they gave her another home. She would have to sail with Luffy. With someone as strong as her, she wouldn't only survive; she might actually someday get her actual revenge.

Then Head Chef Lisa Lisa walked up to her, a cup of coffee in her hand.

" So, brat, are you leaving?"

During the three years they spent together, annoying the hell out of each other, they had both gained a small soft spot for the other.

" Of course I am, Old Hag!" Bonney shouted,   
" This Krieg thing made a huge mess! I have to leave, on the off chance I'm found!"

Lisa Lisa nodded, staring off at the sea. " You know she's heading to the Grand Line, right?"

Bonney paused for a moment. " Yeah." There was another long pause before Bonney asked,   
" Why did you leave the Grand Line if you were doing so well?"

Still staring off at sea, Lisa Lisa seemed lost in thought, " When the Grand Line takes something precious to you, the adventure wears off and you return home."

Bonney wondered briefly what she meant, but gave up thinking about it. It had been a whole hour since she last ate, and she was starving.

Lisa Lisa seemed to come back to reality, " If you're going to leave, you should go with her. She's strong enough to protect her crew, and has the will to protect them with her life."

Bonney decided, she would have to go with them. Luffy would make a good captain.

**Syrup Village, East Blue**

Dawn crept up, but Nami and Usopp had a plan. Both passes had been completely covered in oil and a pile of large stones stood by each. Usopp and Ninjin stood at the top of one pass, Usopp ready to fire his slingshot at the first sign of attack, Ninjin ready to run. Nami and Tamanegi were at the top of the other pass, also ready. Piiman stood on the path someplace between the two cliffs. The plan was that the moment pirates attacked, the Usopp pirate on that side would run to Piiman, then they would run back to throw stones at the pirates as they tried to climb the hill. Piiman would run and alert the two on the other side, and they would all run back to help.

That's the kind of plan you get if you get two brain users, such as Nami and Usopp working together. They didn't need physical strength; they had brains on their side.

It was going to be a battle of Brains VS Brawns.

**Back to Luffy Crew**

" YOU IDIOTS!" Bonney shouted upon seeing their two small boats, " Is this really how you've been sailing?!"

" Yeah," Luffy grinned, " But I want to get a nice BIG ship with a pirate flag with my Jolly Roger and everything!"

" Idiot! How do you expect to travel now!?"

Luffy thought about it for a moment, her face turning red from all the effort. " We keep asking people if they have a spare boat! If they're nice enough, they might just give up one!"

" Excuse me!" A man said, standing behind them. All four turned to see a tall, thin man wearing overalls and a button-down shirt.

" You four saved this town, so I just wanted to thank you."

" Who are you?" Luffy asked.

" He's one of the shipwrights in town," Bonney replied.

" Can you get us a ship?" Luffy asked, excited.

The man paused for a moment. He was grateful, but ships were expensive, and those four would probably crash it in only a week!

Then again, without them, he would have been at the mercy of Krieg.

" I'll show you the ships we currently have."

**Back to Usopp and Nami**

Kuro's crew had attacked Usopp's side, and the moment they came, Usopp immediately started shooting them down with lead stars. Ninjin ran and shortly returned, completely out of breath, and began shooting rocks at them. Another five minutes, and Nami and the other two joined them.

Nami's stick had been created for close-range fighting, so she really couldn't use it. She threw rocks with the kids before she came up with a much more productive weapon. Quickly she took a nearby branch and using some matches she kept in her pocket for when she camped, light it on fire and threw it down the slope. Immediately, several of Kuro's pirates burst into flames and began running around in hope of finding water to douse the flames.

" Nice one Nami," Usopp said, knocking swords and weapons out of the hands of the Black Cat Pirates. Several, as they tried to climb the hill slipped, knocking out other crewmembers during their fall.

" You idiots!" Jango shouted, " Kuro's going to be furious if we're late! Don't forget his rage! We're fighting a bunch of kids! This should be easy!" He then pulled out a small metal circle,   
" I'll just have to hypnotize all of you then! Look over here!"

However, before he could start the hypnotize anyone, a great shot from a great marksman knocked the disk right from his hands and several yards into the ocean.

Jango started to panic, pulling out spare disks just to have each knocked right into the ocean. Soon, he was all out, and knew Kuro would kill him for this failure!

Soon, due to brilliant planning, only Jango and a handful of other pirates were standing. A big fire had started at the bottom, due to Nami's disregard to fire regulation. The Black Cat Pirates were frantically trying to put it out while Jango shouted, " Hurry! We don't want the villagers to come here while we're weakened! We need to hurry up and get rid of them! Captain Kuro's going to be furious!"

" You have that right," a cold voice said, suddenly behind Nami, Usopp, and the kids. All five of them froze. This was not good.

" C-Captain Kuro!" Jango shouted stuttering,   
" How-How very nice to see you so soon!"

" Why are you taking so long to get to the village? Dawn was an hour ago!"

" I'm sorry Captain!" Jango apologized, " These runts were getting in our way!"

" Three children, the village liar, and a traveler are too much for you to handle? We need to kill Kaya so I can inherit her fortune!"

" So it's true!" a weak, high-pitched voice shouted, " Usopp was telling the truth! Merry told me everything!"

" Kaya!" Usopp shouted, " Get back to the village! He's going to kill you!"

Kaya emerged from the woods, a shaking gun pointed in front of her.

" I'm so sorry Usopp," she cried, tears forming in her eyes, " I should have believed you! You tried to protect me and I just pushed you away!"

" No need to apologize Kaya! Just run!"

" Well, look who came. Miss Kaya," Kuro said, adjusting his glasses, " It seems you learned the truth. But just think. These past three years, we shared so many memories."

Kaya paused, and Kuro approached her, " I took you shopping and took care of you, you told jokes and shared stories," he grabbed the gun she was holding, " And I despised every minute of it! All that got me through it was the thought of killing you in the end and taking all your fortune!"

Kaya gasped, but Kuro had knocked the gun out of her hands.

" What if I just give you all my treasure!?" Kaya asked, " Will you all just leave?"

" That's not what I want, I want a peaceful life, not a pirate one."

Kaya shirked her loudest, blood-curdling shirk. In a moment of shock, she quickly bent down, grabbed the gun, and pointed it towards her head.

" You're not in my will," Kaya said, gun still pointed at her head, " If I die, then those three years would have been for nothing!"

Kuro's eyes widened.

" Don't do it!" Usopp shouted, not wanting to lose Kaya.

She knew that Kuro was shocked, she quickly, closing her eyes, pointed it at Kuro and fired. The bullet hit, spilling blood.

" I'm sorry," Kaya said.

" Don't apologize to the enemy!" Nami shouted, " Run! He's probably going to find a way to get your fortune either way!"

Kaya nodded and ran into the woods.

**Meanwhile in the Syrup village**

The villagers were going about their daily business, but their morning was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and swords clashing at the shore. They saw a column of smoke reaching the sky and heard a loud, blood-curdling shriek.

" Something's wrong," one villager said to another.

" What if Usopp was telling the truth?" the other replied, a look of worry forming on his face.

" He says pirates are coming every day," a third villager interrupted, " Obviously if pirates ever did come, he would have shouted about it the previous day because he always shouts about it!"

" We need to go check it out!" They agreed, grabbing weapons on the off chance that pirates really were attacking.

**Back to Usopp**

Kuro shouted, " Don't just stand there Jango! Go get her!"

" I'm sorry captain, but I appear to be stuck at the bottom of this pass."

" Get her!"

" Yes, sir!"

" Usopp pirates," Usopp said as Jango tried to get up the cliff, " Run into the woods and protect Kaya! Keep running and don't stop hiding! I'll deal with Kuro!"

" Yes, Captain!" They shouted before turning and running into the forest.

" You! You can't stop me! You're too weak!"

Usopp readied his slingshot, and with a strong resolve said, " Maybe I am, but I'm going to die trying!"


	13. Chapter 11: The Final Battle! A New Ships!

**Syrup Village, East Blue**

Usopp fell, bloody and weak, to the ground. He was no match for Kuro, and the battle was proof.

" Don't. Hurt. Her." Usopp wheezed from the ground.

Kuro laughed, " And who's going to stop me?"

" We are!" a man said.

Kuro and Usopp turned to see half the village standing there, with pitchforks, spears, frying pans, and any other tool of daily life that could be used for battle.

" It appears the village liar was telling the truth," one bar owner said, " I guess miracles can happen!"

Usopp tried to shout, " Go away! He's going to kill you!" But he couldn't say anything. His strength failed him and slowly he felt himself fading away. He couldn't die! He was too young and he failed! He didn't protect the village! Kuro was going to get them! They were going to die! All Usopp could do was mutter as the world disappeared from around him.

**Time skip**

Kuro knew his plans of living in peace were then shattered. How could he live out a peaceful life if everyone in the village knew that he was a pirate? It would be impossible. They had seen him beat Usopp to the verge of death and threaten to go after Kaya. He had shown them through his actions that he was a liar, a malicious liar.

" Let's get him!" one villager said, " Mr. Jack from the shoe shop is calling marines on a den-den mushi, they should be here any minute to help take him away!"

" The marines stand no chance against me," Kuro said calmly, " You all will die, like this liar boy."

Nami, being the sneaky little cat that she was, somehow managed to tie Kuro's shoes together when he was distracted by the villagers. She didn't survive years as a pirate thief by standing around doing nothing, after all.

" Out of the back attack!" Kuro shouted, rocking himself back and forth. However, he tripped and fell the moment he tried to move for the attack. The moment he hit the ground, the townspeople crowded around him and knocked him out.

" I'm going to go find Kaya," Nami said, " You should probably treat Usopp!"

Nami then turned and ran into the woods without another word. She knew the pain of losing someone to pirates, and she would not let Usopp feel the same pain.

**The Usopp Pirates**

" Run Miss Kaya!" The Usopp pirates shouted, " He's going to get you!"

" Too late, runts," Jango said, pulling Kaya by the hair, " I'm going to have you write your will, then I will kill you."

Kaya struggled to get free, but Jango held a tight grip. She had to break free! Usopp was fighting for her! She kicked her legs, and after several misses, managed to kick Jango right in between the legs, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing her to escape. The mad run to stay away continued.

Unfortunately, the Usopp pirates were being held hostage, and Kaya agreed to do whatever, just so long as Jango didn't hurt the children. Slowly, she took the will. Once she signed it, she knew her life would be over, but she knew that was the only way to protect the children, Usopp's friends.

During the time Jango was distracted with Kaya, another girl came into the woods. Slowly, she crept towards where Jango was. Kaya was taking her time. " Hurry up girl!"

The young Usopp Pirates saw Nami creeping her way towards Jango, but Nami motioned for them to be silent. She didn't have strength on her side, so she only had one shot. After making her way all the way towards Jango, she pulled put her stick and bashed him over the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Kaya was safe, now Usopp just needed to recover.

**Port Town, East Blue**

**"** This is ours?!" Luffy asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

It wasn't large, nor was it a new model, but it defiantly had its charm. It was an older, caravel model, but Luffy never really cared for details. She was more excited about the polar bear head at the front of the ship and had already determined that it was going to be his special seat. (It's similar to the Going Merry)

" It's all yours," the shipwright said, a little upset that he was going to give the ship away for free, " It has a large kitchen space, and Lisa Lisa said that she was going to provide a couple of weeks' worth of rations. There are two large rooms, which you can use as the men's bedroom and the women's bedroom, and several other nice features."

Bonney nodded her head in agreement.

" An interesting fate awaits us," Hawkins said.

" Please don't let me regret this, please don't let me regret this," Bonney kept repeating over and over to herself.

" Big bro Zoro!" Johnny shouted, trying to get his attention.

" Hey Johnny," Zoro said, " What's up?"

" Well, we lost our ship," Johnny said, frowning, " Yosaku and I were wondering if we could sail with you and Big Sis Luffy for a while."

Luffy grinned, " Sure!"

" Thank you so much Big Sis Luffy!"

" Alright!" Luffy smiled, " Let's go!"

And so, they sailed off.

**Back to Syrup Village**

Usopp awoke with a start. He thought he was a goner! But Kaya! She had to be alive, right? She couldn't have died!

" You're awake," a beautiful voice said, a smile in her voice.

" Kaya!" Usopp shouted, filled with relief and overwhelming joy, " You're alive!" He almost had to fight back tears of joy that they were both alive. A question then began to fill his mind, " What happened?"

" Usopp's alive!" a familiar female voice shouted, and a slim figure entered the room.

" Nami!" Usopp said, recognizing the girl, " Could you fill me in on what happened after I blacked out?"

Nami nodded, " The villagers heard all the noise we were making and came to investigate. I tied Kuro's shoes together, so he fell when he tried to attack, and we all overwhelmed him with numbers and knocked him unconscious. Your little pirate friends ran around a forest, I beat up Jango with my stick, Kaya's safe. Now here's a much more important question," her eyes had changed to Beri symbols, " Is there some form of cash reward for saving the village?"

Kaya smiled, " Of course, if you want. You saved my life! How does three million beri sound?"

Nami's eyes turned to even larger Beri symbols and she glowed with happiness, " That sounds great!"

**Meanwhile with the Supernovas**

" We need a name for the ship!" Luffy determined as soon as they set sail.

" How about Sweet Charm?" Bonney offered, " Or the Pizza Boat."

" How about the Meat Ship!" Luffy said, continuing the chain of food.

" May I inquire as to why you two are listing foods?" Hawkins asked.

" How about the Master Polar Bear of Awesome ship?" Luffy asked, filled with excitement.

" No!" Bonney said, " Idiot! We need a cool name!"

" Lion beast Polar Bear!"

" No."

" What if we were to name the vessel Journey?" Hawkins suggested, " As it shall be accompanying us on many journeys."

" Ok!" Luffy grinned brightly, " Journey! Let's go!"

**Usopp and Nami**

" Nami!" Usopp shouted, approaching the ship Nami was about to leave in.

" Yes?" Nami asked, somewhat impatiently; she needed to get back to robbing ships. The Black Cat Pirates had quite a bit of treasure, and the reward money Kaya gave her was quite a large sum, and on top of that, she had Buggy's money, but she needed more.

" I was thinking about going out to sea," Usopp said, staring off out to the large open ocean, " To become a brave warrior, like my father."

" Good for you," Nami replied, not particularly caring.

" I told Kaya. She and one of her servants gave me a ship. It's called the Going Merry."

" Um-hum," Nami nodded, not paying too much attention as she prepared to set out for sea.

Usopp swallowed. " I can't navigate and I was wondering if," he took a deep breath, " Do you want to travel with me?"

Nami looked up at him in complete shock but didn't answer.

" It's okay. Nobody wants to travel with someone weak like me. I'd just tie you down. Never mind."

Nami blinked, " No. That's great. I'll travel with you."

" I call captain!" Usopp smiled.

" I'm fine with that."

**Back to Supernovas crew**

" I'm so hungry!" Luffy complained.

" You just ate an hour ago!" Bonney shouted in reply.

" So did you! But you're eating another slice of pizza!"

"I'm the cook! I get to do that!"

" But I'm the captain!"

" Where do you keep the stash of sake?" Zoro asked, interrupting the argument.

" Idiot! I'm not going to tell you that!" Bonney said, " Seriously! Is sake the only thing you ever want to drink?! If you're thirsty, just drink some water!"

" HUNGRY!" Luffy shouted.

" Why the hell did I join these idiots?" Bonney asked, burying her head in her hands.

" We appear to be approaching an island," Hawkins said from where he was sitting silently the entire time.

" Thank goodness! I can finally get some time away from these idiots!"

Johnny and Yosaku came up from the below deck. Bonney had forgotten about those two idiots.

" Big Sis Bonney," Johnny said, " How are you?"

Those two had gained nothing but her annoyance since she met them, an annoyance that just seemed to grow larger and larger with every word they spoke.

" Fine," Bonney replied through clenched teeth, " And don't call me Big Sis Bonney!"

" When's for dinner?" Luffy asked.

" ASK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL THROW YOU OVERBOARD!"

" But I have a devil fruit power," Luffy argued, " If you throw me overboard, I'll drown."

" THAT'S THE POINT CAPTAIN DUMBASS!"

Zoro laughed at his *cough* cute *cough* captain and the cook would definitely get into a lot of arguments in the future.

It wasn't long before Bonney stormed off angry; leaving behind a toddler-aged Luffy.

It was amazing how similarly toddler Luffy acted compared to regular Luffy. She simply ran around shouting about being pirate king, except she was clumsier. She fell on her face and Zoro chuckled.

The effect wore off after only five minutes, so soon Luffy was back to her teenaged self, but it was still a very amusing five minutes.

" She's mean," Luffy said, rubbing the injuries she gained from falling on her face several times.

" Idiots! Dinner's ready!" Bonney shouted from the kitchen.

" FOOD!" Luffy shouted, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile with Usopp and Nami**

Nami and Usopp had been sailing a couple of days on the Going Merry, and they had learned pretty much how to get along and how each other behaved.

This is exactly why Usopp worried one morning. After Nami had eaten breakfast and read the paper, her mood suddenly changed, and she changed course.

" Where are we going?" Usopp asked.

" None of your concern," Nami replied coldly.


	14. Chapter 12: Arlong Park!

**Somewhere in East Blue**

Usopp sat, tied up in his own ship, wondering what had happened to Nami. One minute they were enjoying a normal morning and the next, she had turned stone cold and changed course.

When he started asking too many questions, she tied him up.

_What was she up to? This was mutiny._

Meanwhile, Nami looked up at the bare sails of the Going Merry. Usopp hadn't painted them yet, to her insistence, because she claimed they needed a larger crew to even consider calling themselves pirates. Even if they did have a crew that large, she would never be a pirate, ever!

Instead, Nami and Usopp agreed to call themselves brave warriors of the seas if anyone asked, not that anyone would really need to.

But there was a bigger problem than names at the moment. Arlong had destroyed a village. She needed to return, and how she could never allow the same to happen to hers.

She just needed to find a safe place to drop Usopp off at. She didn't want to get him involved with her business, but she still liked him as a person. Maybe she could keep her trip home short, and hide Usopp in the ship until she left again.

She just couldn't decide. She approached her home island and she still hadn't made a decision. She hid the ship on a far-off dock and stepped off the ship after leaving a message for Usopp on the off chance he broke free of the ropes.

She was back home.

She prepared for whatever torture Arlong was going to put her through this time.

**Somewhere in East Blue, The Supernovas Crew**

The air was clear and the sea was calm. A polar bear ship was sailing towards Cocoyashi Village. Luffy, Hawkins, Zoro, Bonney, Johnny, and Yosaku were dining out on the deck with chowing down on freshly cooked meals that were prepared beautifully by their new cook.

Luffy was very happy that she got such a high-class chef who was also a great fighter. She couldn't ask for more. Luffy knew that she had acquired a good chef when she tasted her food.

" Fate informs me we shall grow stronger during our stay upon this island," Hawkins said as they landed on the island.

Bonney tightened the grip of her frying pan. Knowing what Hawkins said, it sounded like a fight was coming.

" Sounds like fun!" Luffy shouted, " Let's go!"

And so they set off.

 **Cocoyasi Village, East Blue**  
 **(I'm skipping a bit when they encounter Mohmoo the cowfish and sadly no boat fly in the Cocoyasi Village cause I already got them ship.** 😩 **)**

" I can't believe you almost attacked a Fishman!" A blue-haired girl said, scolding Luffy for her previous actions.

" He tried to take my lunch!" Luffy shouted, " And it's really hard to get more food from Bonney!"

" When a Fishman takes something," the girl started, " You let them have it! We don't want to anger them, and we especially don't want foreigners messing things up!"

The girl with short blue hair then sighed, " Here's some food."

Luffy smiled, thanked her, then dug in.

" I'm Nojiko by the way."

" I'm Luffia, but call me Luffy!" Luffy said with her mouth full of food.

" Nice to meet you, Luffy."

**Meanwhile with the Swordsman**

Zoro had gotten lost, of course. Where did this great swordsman end up?

Arlong Park of course.

And the Fishmen weren't too happy with their unexpected visitor, so they attacked him. It wasn't pretty. In only a few moments, most of the fishmen were knocked out.

" What human dares question the superiority of Fishmen?" A Fishman with a long nose asked.

" You're really pissing me off," Zoro frowned, as he raising his sword, " You expect me to let you attack me."

" Zoro?"

A female voice asked as an orange-haired girl entered the area, Zoro looked up.

 _" That girl was familiar,"_ Zorothoughthedefinitelyknew her before.

" Nami?" Zoro questioned. " You're that girl from back when we fought Buggy, right?"

Nami nodded, a little confused at why Zoro had even appeared.

" Didn't you say you hated pirates?" Zoro asked.

" What are you doing with them?"

Nami smiled a very sinister smile, " I guess I'm good at deception. I've been with the Arlong Pirates from the start!"

Zoro shrugged, He didn't particularly care. " Whatever floats your boat."

**A Few Moments Later**

A lot had happened since landing on the island.

The villagers were really nice to Luffy, and the others, they gave her food and soon found out how Arlong treated them. Luffy watched as the townspeople had gathered weapons to raise war against the Arlong Pirates.

Luffy smiled at the sight of the fighting spirit that the people were giving off but frowned at the sight of Nami as she tried to calm the people down for them to not get killed by the pirates. Whatever Arlong did to Nami wasn't going to sit well with Luffy.

Nami had tried so hard to stop the people but they have ignored her pleas and went on ahead and Luffy wasn't going to let Nami's cries die in vain. Luffy jumped off of the roof and slowly walked over to Nami and watched as she began stabbing at the Arlong's tattoo screaming his name in absolute rage. She was crying about a broken promise. Nami is her friend and it made her sad that she was hurt.

The girl grabbed Nami's arm before she did any serious damage to herself.

" Luffy..." Nami breathed recognizing her, " What are you doing here? You don't know anything? You don't know anything about what's been happening on this island for the past eight years!"

" No, I don't." Luffy didn't know anything about the island or its history, all she knew about was Arlong, that was it. She wasn't lying in the faintest.

" This has nothing to do with you!" Nami continued, " Get off this island!"

" Not happening."

Nami bunched up dirt in her injured hand, threw it at Luffy's feet as she repeated to her to get lost. Until she had collapsed she didn't want Usopp to get hurt, Luffy and the villagers help but desperately.

" Luffy...help me."

Luffy didn't say a word she just took off her hat placed it on Nami's head and walked past her. Luffy wasn't going to let the person who made her friend cry get away so easily.

" YOU BET I WILL!"

Nami realized just how determined Luffy was to help her when she felt the straw hat on her head.

**On the Going Merry**

Usopp finally managed to break free of the ropes Nami had tied. He was mad! There had to be something going on! She didn't just act like that!

He then climbed on deck, trying to find where she had run off to, and during his investigation, discovered a note.

_Dear Usopp,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I took all the treasure, but you can keep the ship. I'm actually a pirate myself and was just tricking you this whole time. I'm grinning right now at how gullible you are! Again, I really don't need the ship, keep it! Hey, maybe I'll see you again._

_See you! (Maybe)_

_~Nami_

Despite her note, Usopp didn't believe her. Normally he was one to take things at face value, but he was starting to like Nami as a person, and there was a clear change of emotion. He had to think about it, but it was clear after Nami had read the newspaper.

Now, where did she put it?

Another long search was ahead! Nothing too tough for the brave captain Usopp!

**Arlong Park**

Luffy gathers her crew together as they walked in the direction of Arlong Park. The whole crew sees Luffy was boiling with rage.

" Luffy-sis!" Johnny and Yosaku called out.

" Move."

Luffy walked straight up to the bolted gates and punched them straight off. The entrance to Arlong Park was busted wide open and Luffy had declared war against the Arlong Pirates.

" Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked, furiously into Arlong Park.

A shark Fishman raised his head to see who had disturbed him.

" Luffy! You are an idiot! Do we really need to fight every powerful guy you find?!" Bonney asked, entering Arlong Park, firmly clutching her frying pan.

" Our fate seems to share that will be so, " Hawkins said, also entering the park.

Zoro tied his bandanna around his head, " That's our captain."

" Arlong would be my name."

" You four humans dare question the authority of me?" Arlong asked, " Crush them."

A group of Fishmen sprung to action, but all of them were easily punched, sliced, or hit aside.

" Arlong! You were mean to those nice villagers who gave me food and worst of all you made Nami cry!" Luffy shouted, " I'm gonna kick your ass!"

" Oh, are you now?" Arlong asked, " I am a Fishman! My strength is superior to yours!"

" I will defeat you!" Luffy shouted.

Slowly, those around her started gaining hope for the first time in years. Maybe, just maybe, this crew would definitely defeat Arlong!

The female captain leaped forward as quick as lightning and punched the Fishman right in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the park.

The other Fishmen weren't too happy with a human attacking their captain and charged at the petit female, however, before they could even lay a hand on the girl, Hawkins had jumped in to protect her.

" You had some guts to attack our captain."

Hachi had walked up the small group with a smirk.

**Time skip**

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR FEET STUCK YOU, IDIOT!" Bonney shouted at Luffy as she tried to release her feet from the concrete.

Through all the trouble that Luffy went to take care of lower Fishmen pirates, she was currently trapped in the concrete.

Luffy shrugged, " I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Bonney buried her head in her hands, muttering, " Why did I follow this idiot captain."

**_SLASH!_ **

" Pay attention!" Zoro shouted at Bonney as he defended her against Hachi.

" Sorry," Bonney said, straightening herself up and gripping her frying pan.

While Luffy was temporarily blinded, Hachi and went over to a large pile of rubble that had fallen from the wall and picked it up over his head. He walked over to where Luffy was trapped in the concrete and was about to slam the giant piece of rubble on the girl's head. At the nick of time, Bonney had kicked it away before it could cause her captain any harm.

At a brief moment of distraction, Hachi manages to break the concrete floor and tossed it, along with Luffy fall into the sea.

" Crap!" Bonney shouted, " I can't swim!"

Zoro grimaced as he jumps into the water was his only shot, but Hachi wasn't going to let him. Soon, he was engaged in battle.

Hawkins and Bonney couldn't swim, but even if they could, their hands were full of a lot more problems.

Bonney is fighting a Fishman named Chu, and Hawkins is facing a Fishman named Kuroobi.

Chu shot several bursts of water at Bonney, who quickly blocked them with her frying pan. When she glanced down at her weapon of choice, she realized it was dented where the water had hit it. 

" _How strong was that guy?"_

**Hawkins VS Kuroobi**

Hawkins had pulled out his blade. In a swift movement, he swung the blade towards Kuroobi, who easily dodged it. However, the blade cut the tips of his hair, which was just what Hawkins needed.

" Voodoo Voodoo Copy," Hawkins said, quickly crafting a voodoo doll with the hair, " I sense defeat hanging over you."

" Fishman Karate!" Kuroobi shouted, hitting Hawkins. It was supposed to cause Hawkins to double over in pain, but instead, Kuroobi felt an intense pain in his stomach.

" Due to my powers any attack you inflict upon me will be reflected upon you," Hawkins said calmly. " Chances of success, 50%. Chances of death, 1%. Chances of becoming stronger, 90%."

Just then, Hawkins was splashed with a large amount of sea-water. Instantly, several voodoo dolls fell from his body, useless.

" You appear to have discovered a weak point," Hawkins said, still not worried. He pulled out his blade again.

**Bonney VS Chu**

Bonney was using her agility to dodge any of the Fishman sniper's attacks. She had to do something. Gripping her frying pan, she charged at the Fishman and slammed him over the head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but he was dizzy and thus weaker.

**Time skip**

After the three long exhausting battles Kuroobi, Hatchan, and Chu were all knocked out on the floor.

Zoro received new gushing wounds, and his old ones had opened up, but he was still standing.

Hawkins had not received any damage, because not all of his voodoo dolls had leaked out during the seawater incident, and Bonney was breathing heavy, ready to collapse.

" Do... You... Think... Luffy... Is... Alright?" Bonney asked, still unable to catch her breath.

" I'm going to have to go and check," Zoro said, turning towards the water.

" Don't be an idiot!" Bonney wheezed, " If you swim like that, you'll die! Idiot!"

" Who else is going to go after her?" Zoro asked.

Arlong, who had been trying to suppress his anger, approached Zoro. He had to kill that human! He grabbed Zoro by his shirt and hoisted him in the air.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU USELESS HUMAN!"

**Meanwhile with Luffy**

Genzo and Nojiko watched as Luffy was snick into the water and immediately grabbed a hammer and snuck around to help the girl out before she drowned. They moved as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves and dived into the water.

**A Few Moments Later**

They had finally managed to free her legs, which were shooting up from where they were in the water.

When they finally surfaced, she regains her energy as she levitates up into the air. With a bird's eye view of the park, Luffy could see that Zoro was being held by Arlong and that he was heavily bleeding.

" Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

Everyone in the Park was looking up at her, " Switch places!"

She then uses bungee gum, grabbing Zoro and pulling him back, which resulted in a far-flying Zoro and Luffy rocketing towards Arlong.

And so began the long fight between Luffy and Arlong.

**Usopp in the Going Merry**

It had taken a while, but Usopp finally realized what was going on. The newspaper mentioned the destruction of a village, a village on the very island that the inspector Usopp stood.

He soon discovered that Nami lived and grew up in one of the villages nearby. He determined that she needed to defend her own village from the hands of pirates, and after all the help she gave him in protecting his.

His knees shook with, um, excitement. Yes! He was definitely not trembling in fear! He was totally fine! He was going to find Nami and help her beat up some pirates, simple as that!

He needed to find Nami. She was his Nakama after all, however, the more information he gained, the more he wanted to turn around, and run away. Apparently, the pirate who took everything over was a Fishman named Arlong. A Fishman! They were rumored to have ten times the strength of an average human! Not even local marines could take down Arlong! If the marines couldn't handle him, could Usopp?

The answer, of course, was no. Usopp couldn't even fight Kuro, and Kuro had a much lower bounty.

Usopp crept, knees shaking, up to Arlong Park, where he was told Arlong stayed. He took deep breaths, readying himself for a fight.

And gasped when he was a girl with a small figure standing over the defeated body of a Fishman.

What did the hell happen?


	15. Chapter 13: Arlong vs Luffy! The Aftermath of The Battle!

**Previous**

_What did the hell happen?_

**Cocoyashi Village, East Blue**   
**Flashback before Usopp arrived**

Once Zoro was out of the way, Luffy began punching Arlong in the chest without putting too much effort into it. She was able to make him fall back into the wall of his palace.

" Did you think that'd do anything?" Arlong asked sarcastically.

Luffy just cracked her knuckles and grinned.

" Nope. I'm just warming up."

" Do you know the difference between you and me?" Arlong asked this time.

" Noses? Chins?" Luffy was completely serious with her replies, " Ah! I know! Webs!"

Arlong was pissed off was just the small of it.

" It's our very race!"

Arlong began snapping his teeth at Luffy at high speeds. After each bite, she would jump back in time but she would laugh a little that was only audible to her attacker.

 _" She's laughing at me."_ Arlong thought, _" This inferior human is laughing at me! Arlong the Shark!"_

Arlong grabbed Luffy around the neck with a single webbed hand and pushed her into the pillar and went to take a huge chunk out of her neck. Luffy, however, foresaw his attack immediately teleported away from him.

The fishman's jaw bit down into the pillar and broke it into pieces.

" Ah!"

Luffy was reappeared a safe distance. The fighting continued and Luffy soon got the upper hand when she had punched Arlong's teeth in and broken them. However, it was proved useless when Arlong simply grew them back.

The fight continued and Luffy felt her disadvantage of Arlong using his teeth on her. Her body didn't take the damage too well.

When she finally got the upper hand, it didn't go too well for her when Arlong had escaped into the sea to continue his attack.

The fighting was getting even more out of hand when Arlong had brought out his sword. The saw-shaped sword was swung around like a feather at Luffy as she made her escape up the palace building until the flight landed in the top room of the building.

" You have nowhere to run now." Arlong stated triumphantly, " This is Arlong Park's top floor."

" What's this room?" Luffy asked, " It's full of paper."

" Not just any papers. This is the map room. The room where that girl draws maps."

Luffy looked around the room. The horrid and contained hatred that was kept in the room. It was almost sickening to be in.

Arlong held his Kiribachi right next to Luffy's neck but Luffy didn't take any notice of it. She simply stared at the desk where she imagined a child Nami drawing maps day in and day out.

She watched as a quill fell from the deck and rolled up to Luffy. She picked it up and with every ounce of anger that she bubbled up inside her, she knew what she had to do. Whether she liked it or not, Arlong wasn't allowed to walk on the same earth as Nami ever again.

" This pen...it's got blood on it," Luffy stated.

Whatever was going to come out of Arlong's mouth was going to be his death wish.

" For me, the rule the world, Nami's maps are my necessity. She will draw maps for the sake of my ambition. And once I have the maps of all the seas in the world, no one will be able to stand against me. The whole world will be mine." Arlong declared, " And it starts right here, on this island in the East Blue.

" How could you possibly use her better than I can?"

Luffy didn't say a word, she just kept staring at the blood that was on the quill pen. She finally placed the pen down. Grabbed onto the blade of the Kiribachi in front of her and broke it completely.

" **USE?!** "

As Arlong ran his mouth, Luffy kicked the desk out of the room and watched as it fell to the ground below. Luffy continued to destroy every ounce of furniture in the room.

" Stop it!" Arlong screamed. He swung his Kiribachi at Luffy but dodged and the sword went straight through a large deck of maps.

" My sea maps!"

Luffy continued to destroy the maps but Arlong was able to grab her and bite into her shoulder. In her raged state, she grabbed Arlong's nose and snapped it in two.

Arlong immediately let go and fell to the ground. At that moment he knew the worst mistake taking on the female captain.

Luffy didn't listen to Arlong as he tried to apologize for his mistakes in fighting her. He was lifted off the air and see her glow with rage and in her hands was Arlong the Shark.

The villagers, Nami, Zoro, Bonney, Hawkins, Johnny, and Yosaku watched as Arlong being thrown like a toy rag doll.

" This is insane!" The villagers murmured among themselves, " The girl has a Devil- fruit power."

Luffy slammed Arlong hard to the ground as she gleamed with rage at Arlong.

" **NAMI!** " Luffy yelled out.

" **YOU ARE, MY FRIEND!** " Her voice was probably heard high in the heavens.

Nami stared up at the sight of Luffy. Tears streamed down her face. She had been so important to Luffy as her friend that she was willing to go this far for her, that she couldn't even contain her tears of happiness.

" She won!"

Luffy standing over the defeated body of a Fishman.

**Arlong is defeated**

**End of the Flashback**

The villagers didn't know whether to cheer or to bow before her, but when she gave them hope and almost careless grin they broke out into cheers and picked her up and threw her into the air.

They rained in cheers with Bonney joining in as well without a second thought. Hawkins stands by watching the crowd with a ghostly smile on his face.

The crowd dropped Luffy accidentally and she laughed it off through pain-stricken eyes. That was when she felt her favorite hat return to the top of her head and she turned around to see Nami that she fought so hard to protect and avenge. She smiled kindly at her and stood up and met her eye to eye.

Nami gave her a watery smile before she pulled Luffy into a hug. The orange-haired girl held onto Luffy tenderly she whispered teary words into the captain's ear.

" Thank you so much, Luffy. You have done so much for me, for us."

" It was nothing really. That's what friends for."

Nami's eye stung with fresh tears and she tightened her grip.

" You dumb idiot."

Luffy laughed in response as they let go of each other. Nami rubs her tears away when she turned around to see.

" Usopp?" Nami shouted when she saw him enter the Park. Arlong had been defeated, and she was finally free!

" Nami," Usopp said, jumping, " Are you okay?"

Nami smiled, " Arlong's gone! I'm finally free! I'm more than okay!"

Usopp smiled, " If only I, the great captain Usopp, had arrived sooner! I could have taught that brute Arlong a lesson! He would have stayed clear out of this place!"

Nami smiled, for once enjoying his normally annoying tales of bravery and strength. She was finally free. Free to do as she pleases, including joining Usopp and fulfilling her dream.

She could finally make maps for her.

**The Aftermath of Cocoyashi Village**

At the sound of the celebration of the new freedom, Cocoyashi Village had received the whole island livened up with lights, cheers, food, and overall happy faces. The Supernovas pirates were renowned as heroes to the villagers and were given the most joyful responses to everything.

They held off from their celebration as they waited for one of their members had to get stitched up from a deadly slash across the chest. Roronoa Zoro had been immediately transferred to the doctor's office in a matter of moments for his injures and was painfully screaming as the doctor pierced his skin with a needle and constantly applied disinfectant to the wound.

Luffy and the crew happily stayed celebrating. She was sitting next to her crewmate on a chair with a plate filled with meat and a pitcher of beer on a side table. As she was eating the feast she can't help but worried about Zoro because of the amount of effort that he went to prevent Arlong and his crew from harm. While she was trapped within the concrete floor but that didn't stop her apatite since she knew well and truly that the man was going to live through it.

Luffy ripped away a chunk of the meat at stared blankly as the doctor finished up the last couple of stitches and Zoro was withered in pain and clamped to the single bed.

" Finished." The doctor announced tiredly. " You're staying in that bed for the next couple of days until your wounds heal."

Zoro wanted to get up and argue but the pain in his chest had prevented him from even moving his head. Luffy laughed at the sight of Zoro's attempt to struggle but just grabbed the pitcher of beer and passed it over to the green-haired man.

"Here, Zoro. Thanks for your help today." Luffy smiled.

Zoro felt his face flush red as he weakly took the pitcher from his captain's hand and gave her a weary smile.

" Any time, Captain." He replied.

Luffy just beamed at the response. She felt like she had truly been deemed worthy of her authority status.

" Rest up, you wouldn't want to miss the party."

" Is that an order?"

" A friendly suggestion."

Luffy got up and took the plate and began to make her way out of the small doctor's office with a smile on her face as she thought about how well her crew stood up against Arlong and his crew despite her knowing that he was originated far within the Grand Line.

**Later**

Luffy had become great friends with Usopp.

" You mean you know my father?" Usopp asked after Luffy mentioned knowing Yasopp from Shanks' crew.

" Yeah," Luffy grinned, " He talked more about you than I can stand!"

" So he remembers me!" Usopp smiled.

" Yeah!"

Usopp stared out into the ocean.

" I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea, just like him," Usopp determined, " Someone he can be proud of."

They talked about many things, and the conversation eventually turned to Luffy's ship.

" What do you mean you don't have a pirate mark?" Usopp asked, " I, the great artist Usopp, can paint you one, as a token of my appreciation for helping save Nami."

And so, a skull with a straw hat was drawn on the mainsail as well as the flag.

Now a new beginning of The Supernovas pirate had their symbol.

**A few days later**

The mail came and Bonney grabbed it. She didn't particularly like the mail but figured she needed to know about some very important things that happened in the world.

Apparently, Whitebeard had claimed another island under his territory. That was another island saved by Whitebeard.

She dropped the paper when she got to the bounty section, shocked.

" Luffy!" Bonney shouted, " You need to see this!"


	16. Chapter 14: Bounty! Straw Hat Luffy Becomes Known to the World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:  
> If you don't know the One Piece 4kids rap opening then your in for a treat it will never go anywhere. It'll engrave inside your head. 
> 
> Bye!

**Here the video[One Piece 4kids Pirate Rap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSe8D2wfGKI)**

**Previous**

_" Luffy!" Bonney shouted, " You need to see this!"_

**Somewhere in East Blue sea**

" What?" Luffy asked, springing from where she sat, upon the polar bear head of Journey.

Bonney held up a sheet of paper. Luffy looked at it, a smile slowly emerging on her face.

Luffy snatched up the piece of paper off from Bonney could and a bellowing laugh called the attention of the rest of the crew as they wondered what had caused their cook distress but their captain's utmost joy usually a sign for something terrible.

There it was, right on the poster. Luffy was grinning her signature grin, the remains of Arlong Park crumbling in the background and Usopp as well.

" 30,000,000 MILLION BERRIES!" she shouted, eyes glowing with excitement. " Hey, Zoro! I have a bounty!"

" 30 million berries. That's pretty impressive for the East Blue." Zoro muttered. His hand placed on his chin in interest at the slight challenge of getting a bounty himself.

Luffy was ecstatic, she was slowly becoming closer to becoming King of the Pirates. She had made her way right into the ranks of a true pirate now that she had a bounty on her head.

" Alright, guys! We've got something to celebrate! Crack out the beer." Luffy announced.

The Zoro and Hawkins were perfectly okay but Bonney was incredibly annoyed and pulled it to their attention.

" YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO HAPPY ABOUT IT, CAPTAIN IDIOT!" Bonney shouted.

Luffy laughed, " But it's just great!"

**Meanwhile, in a small eerie boat**

Mihawk looked down at the smiling idiot and grinned darkly. 30 million was a nice sum. That swordsman definitely had a pretty powerful captain. Speaking of the captain, Mihawk knew someone who would probably want to hear about it.

_' That idiot Shanks.'_

And so, later that day, Mihawk found himself being forced to drink and party, by that annoying red-haired captain. That man partied way too much.

**Port Town, East Blue**

" So, that runt's got a bounty?" Lisa Lisa laughed, " Hope Bonney's not too furious. She never liked things like that."

" I just hope they don't ruin that perfectly good ship," the shipwright at the bar mumbled, sulking into his drink.

**Foosha Village, East Blue**

" Three cheers to Luffy!" a townsperson shouted, " The most wanted pirate in all of the East Blue!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, all celebrating the achievements of Luffy, one of their own. Well, all except one.

" They are fools," the mayor said, sulking, " Why are they celebrating a famous criminal coming from our town?"

" They're just happy for Luffy," Makino said, pouring the old man another drink, " She looks so happy in the poster, and she's living out her dream!"

" Dream?" The mayor asked, " Or destiny?"

**Cocoyashi Village, East Blue**

" SHE GOT A BOUNTY?!" Nami shouted upon viewing the paper. It had only been a few days since Luffy had left, and the villagers were now spending all their effort into rebuilding. The ' Great and Generous' Captain Usopp volunteered to help, and he was sitting next to Nami that morning at breakfast.

" Wow!" Usopp said, " That's great!"

" It's not!" Nami said, " Now they'll be chased by marines! Oh Whatever! You don't seem to understand!"

" She doing great... Wait of minutes why I'm in the background of her bounty!?"

**Whitebeard pirates, Grand Line Sea**

" No way my precious!"

Those four simple words that caught Marco's attention this early morning would soon be the beginning of a somewhat oddly.

Marco raising his eyebrow on glanced over Ace's shoulder to see what he was staring so goofily about. It was a wanted poster, and a fairly new one too, seeing as Marco didn't recognize the face posted on it. But as he read the name below it, he suddenly knew who it was.

Monkey D Luffia: Wanted Dead or Alive for 30,000,000 million berries.

That was Ace's younger sister.

The younger sister he would never shut the hell up about Ace has an annoying disease called Sister Complex.

" Look! Look!" Ace fluttered around like a literal fire he is, waving a wanted poster in his hand, " My Luffy's wanted poster!" Ace exclaimed happily. " Pops! Look at this!"

" Gurarara, your sister is indeed adorable as you said," Whitebeard laughed as he squinted at the wanted poster with a grinning teenager in it.

" She's even cuter, right?!" Ace said as he pulled out another wanted poster and cooed.

" Ace, just how many newspapers did you buy?" Izou asked seriously.

" The whole thing in the stupid bird's bag," Ace said in a dead-serious tone.

' _This is not going to end well._ ' Marco thought.

As the Whitebeard pirates were forced to listen to Ace rambled on and on about Luffy.

**Marineford headquarter, Grand Line sea**

Garp was losing his mind you couldn't lose what you never had to begin with. Sengoku was positive that Garp never had a mind, to begin with.

After all, no sane man would throw his grandchildren into deadly forests, over ravines, bottomless pits, and left them alone in the most dangerous of situations.

The three kids that he'd taken under his wing, one of whom was his own granddaughter, the only one out of the three who was actually related to Garp by blood, two were pirates, and one in the revolutionary.

Though, common sense wasn't very common. Seeing that if it was, then Garp would use the doors like a civil person instead of using the walls, and his grandchildren would behave, and most importantly, not make huge messes that everybody had to deal with.

" MY LITTLE BABY ANGEL IS A CRIMINAL! WHAT DID I DO WRONG SENGOKU?!"

But first, he had to deal with a hysteric old man.

**Secret Revolutionary Base, Baltigo Grand Line sea**

Sabo also has a disease called Sister Complex.

Sabo was grinning all the while, whilst cooing on the wanted poster of his baby sister. A lot of posters. All of one person.

This early morning Sabo was is carrying a stack full of wanted posters down the hallway to his room.

Hack was standing outside of the door of Sabo's room, he knocks four times waiting for him to answer.

" Sabo, are you there?" Hack opened the door, he noticed that the second in command is currently busy arranging papers.

" What are you doing? There's no assign mission today." Hack asked.

Sabo looked up, his expression is still as professional as ever, " I'm updating my corkboard."

" What for?"

" My precious baby sister Luffy," With that, Sabo proceeded to ignore the Fishman. " This one goes here... This one..."

Hack blinked at Sabo's antic and looked at the mountain stack of papers surrounded him... Indeed, they're all about Luffy.

**Later**

Koala spotted Sabo with more wanted posters in his hands as he showed it to her.

" My sister's finally wanted, Koala! For 30,000,000 berries! 30 million!" Koala gave a groan.

" I know, Sabo you've told everyone that like 23 times already in the past half hour."

What future holds to the world that no one is not worthy of Luffy they'll have to get past the two _doting_ brothers now...

**Somewhere in the East Blue sea**

It was rather quiet, too quiet. Dragon noticed, the revolutionaries usually celebrate every time of their long missions.

Dragon wondered what everyone was doing but decided not to linger on the thought, as there was a more pressing matter at hand. The revolution leader opened the top draw to his desk, searching through a few wanted posters before finding the one he sort after.

It read ' Monkey D Luffia: Wanted Dead or Alive' The man smirked at the impressive bounty his only daughter had managed. She would have only turned 17 recently and already she was making a name for herself.

He couldn't help but be impressed by his daughter's actions.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on his office door. Dragon quickly put his daughter's wanted poster away.

" Come in." He stated. When the door opened, the man walked through.

" Sir, I'm sorry to intrude but we have to restock before going back to base."

" Very well, where to?"

" We're stopping at Logue town, Sir."

**And now, we return to the Supernovas**

After the short party had been fully celebrated, Bonney called the crew's attention to where their next destination was.

" There's an island nearby that's popular for pirates to restock!" Bonney called to her three crewmates, " It's called Logue Town! I remember stopping at it when I came here, to the East Blue. I believe it's the town that Gold Roger was born in."

" Cool!" Luffy said, " It sounds like an adventure!"

" Seems like I can buy some new katanas," Zoro nodded, pausing a moment before he said, " Crap! I have no money!"

" Fortune tells me that I shall receive it back if I loan you 100 thousand berries," Hawkins said mysteriously from where he sat.

" That's going to keep freaking me out," Bonney said, shaking her head, " Will you just shut up?"

" It appears you fear a secret revealed," Hawkins nodded, looking down at his cards.

" SHUT UP! ALRIGHT?"

" Do you think we'll find food in this town?" Luffy asked.

" Yes!" Bonney smiled, " Lots of food so I can make lots of pizza!"

" Pizza?" Luffy asked, " But I want meat!"

" You'll get your meat! Now shut up! I'm getting a headache!" Bonney yelled, " Geez! Is there a single normal person on this crew?" **(Lol no)**

**Time skip**

Within a day's reach of the island and docked early the next morning in a secluded area of the harbor away from the marine's checkpoint.

They soon reached Logue Town.

The air was crisp, and a cool front was quickly coming in from the East, but the atmosphere was bright and cheerful. There wasn't much that could damper the mood of its citizens, because, despite the cool air, the sun was out and shining it's the perfect temperature for being outdoors.

Luffy bounced against the deck before deciding that she was the captain and could do what she wanted and disappeared from the sight of her crew. They could take care of themselves.

" So I can borrow this money?" Zoro asked, staring down at the bills in his hand.

" Yes," Hawkins replied, " Fate informs me the money shall be returned to my hands."

" Adventure!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

There was a large sign awaiting her.

_' Welcome to Logue Town! The town of the beginning and the end of the Grand-line. The town of Gol. D. Roger, the legendary pirate king was born, as well-executed. The responsible for starting the Golden Age of Pirates.'_

" COOL!" Luffy said, " I want to go to the execution spot!"

" I'm going to go buy food," Bonney sighed, " Please leave me alone! I need a break from you idiots!"

" Alright!" Luffy shouted, " Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 15: The Town of the Beginning and the End! Watch out for Papa Dragon!

**Logue Town, East Blue**

Logue Town was famous for two things. The Pirate King's execution platform, and the last stopping point before the Grand Line, and that was it.

A tall man wearing a cloak that hid his face watched as his daughter and her crew anchored their ship in the cove that was not too far away from the town.

When he received his daughter's first bounty, he bumps into her and her crew's in Logue Town. What a coincidence.

The marines were generally pretty busy constantly searching the ports for pirates. The citizens were conditioned to look after themselves, and if they were lucky, a marine would be in the area to sort of any disputes.

He knew that he had to something as the marine in charge of Logue Town, Captain Smoker, has a record of catching every single pirate that came to that town.

Dragon knew that his daughter even though she ate a devil fruit when she was younger, could not beat a man like Smoker, who also ate a logia type of devil fruit.

When he watched as they got off of the ship, he saw there are only one female and two males crews. The males would make sure that they would have died a painful and slow death, both of them.

He knew that if he did that, Luffy would be upset, and he could not have his daughter sad. But he will have to watch his daughter a bit closer now that she is in Logue Town.

**Meanwhile with Luffy**

" A tourist like you should be careful. There're a lot of pirates around this area Logue Town's famous for it." The stand owner warned as he handed over the skewers to the girl.

" That's okay. I'm tough. I can perfectly handle myself. Thanks for the meal, Oji-san." The Luffy was about to hand over the money to the old man but was stopped.

" Offu it's okay the meat is on me you don't have to pay." The old man said to Luffy with a smile.

Luffy thank him for the food as she continued in the vague direction that she was previously going.

Luffy wears a well-tattered straw hat (thanks to Hawkins abilities) with a single red ribbon around the base, a faded yet visible scar under her left eye, and a sleeveless old red vest and jean shorts with fluffy ends now growing up into a woman.

That's a troubling good thing her brothers are not here, but worst of all her papa is here.

**Logue Town, Marine Base**

" Captain Smoker!" a marine shouted, entering a room, " Apparently a pirate heading from the Grand Line is coming this way! Her name is Straw Hat Luffia and she has a 30 million Beri bounty!"

" Do you have a bounty poster for me?" Smoker asked.

" Not right now," the marine responded.

" Captain Smoker! We have trouble!" another marine shouted, " Over by the docks! Pirates are causing trouble! You are needed now!"

" Okay," Smoker said, getting up, " I'll see the bounty poster when I get back!"

At the harbor, the pirates stood no chance with Smoker. Really, did they think they are worthy to go to the Grand Line?

**Logue Town, Harbor**

Luffy had got herself lost, ending up at the harbor where she found herself staring down a group of tired-up pirates all beaten to a bloody pulp.

There wasn't anything specifically special about them, considering they managed to get themselves captured so easily. She stared at the pirates for a curious moment before looking around where she was.

" Eh? This isn't the execution platform. Argh! I got lost again!" Luffy cried out in frustration. She slid her straw hat for a moment to ruffle her dark black hair. Her sense of direction might've been as bad as Zoro's.

She could teleport but she didn't have any idea where she was regardless of landmarks and directions were given to her from another living human being.

" Miss?"

Luffy popped her hat back on her head and looked up at the man that called out to her.

" Huh?"

" O-offu are you lost?"

" Yep," Luffy smiled sheepishly, " Do you know where the execution platform is?"

The man stared down at the young woman. The platform was on the other side of town, the girl managed to get herself so lost that she managed to end up at the harbor where pirates resided. The man sighed and directed the smoke that came from his cigar.

" Just follow the smoke."

Luffy stared at the smoke that filtered off the end of the cigar and watched as it changes direction and leads its way down an alley. She beamed at the sight of knowing where to go and gave the man a hearty grin.

" That's super cool! Thanks, mister!" Luffy raced off and disappeared.

" Smoker-san?"

" What?"

" Who was that cute girl?"

" Someone who was lost. Don't forget you're a marine you need to be on your best behavior."

" Than why did you say " Offu" and you still blushing right now sir."

" GET BACK TO WORK!"

**Dragon POV**

Dragon nearly had a heart attack when Smoker approached Luffy with a curious look on his face. He was about to jump in and get her away from that man. But when Smoker let her walk away, he could not believe it. Fate must be on her side and lots of good luck.

Who is he to go against fate? Plus, he can't imagine the look on Smoker's face when he realizes that he just lets a cute pirate walk away without him knowing it.

**Later**

When Smoker got back to the marine base, he finally got the bounty poster of the 30 million berries pirates.

' _Wait of minutes it was that her?!_ '

**Meanwhile with Zoro**

" She looked so much like Kunia," Zoro muttered aloud, thinking about the marine he ran into in the sword shop, " And a swordsman too. Well, I probably won't see her again, so I should just forget about it."

He then inspected his two new swords. Pretty good quality granted one was cursed, and both for free. It seemed that Hawkins was correct and he would be getting his money back at the end of the day.

" _Where were they supposed to meet?_ " Zoro thought looked around. Did they move the ship or something? He was sure it was there before...

**Earlier this evening**

After the weird event, Luffy had escaped from Captain Smoker who showed her the direction to the Execution Platform.

However, Luffy was lucky that she launched herself with Bungee gum landed on the fountain. Luffy thought it's a great idea to teleport to the other side of town, but lucky to get away but she was farther away and lost from Platform.

" Great, now I have to find it again" she muttered, as she walks on the street till she notices Zoro sitting on the stairway examining his sword, then it gives her an idea and grinned and slowly tiptoed to Zoro.

Zoro was so focused on his thought that he didn't notice Luffy is sneaking up from behind him with a playful smile on her face, once she's close to him, she closed her distance to Zoro's ear and then.

" Boo" Zoro jump in surprise and turn around with the sword ready to face his intruder but relaxed when he saw it was Luffy, and then he got angry when she starting to laugh.

" Grrr that wasn't funny Luffy I swear I'm gonna..."

" Ahahaha I'm sorry it just. I couldn't help myself but to do it sorry" she giggled some more and put on an apologetic smile that almost made her glow too bright, Zoro's eyes widen, and turned it away with small blush marred on his face and frown too.

Then he feels Luffy grab his wrist and start dragging him.

" Hey hey Luffy, where are you taking me?" he asked in surprise, and that stubborn blush won't go away when her hand made contact with his wrist.

" To the Restaurant, of course, and since you're always lost I have to make sure to watch over you," she said so simply that made Zoro's blush brighter red.

Zoro can feel his heart is bursting out with joy and surprise, is it almost like Luffy invited him on... a date?

This is generally Luffy we're talking about. So she just probably invited Zoro as a friend hanging out. . . Right????

As she keeps on dragging Zoro, she halted when she spotted Hawkins sitting on the bench reading tarot cards.

Luffy waved at him and yelling causing some people to stare.

" Not so loud Luffy everyone is looking at us" Hawkins scolded her with a blank expression.

" But it's fun that way," said Luffy, and Hawkins sigh in defeat, then he notices her hand is on Zoro's wrist.

Hawkins also notice Luffy's hand on Zoro's, he narrowed his eye feeling a bit jealous. He quickly spoke calmly to Luffy.

" Fate had brought you guidance where you are. There's an 89% chance you'll get lost again, 11% of finding you," he said earns a growl from Zoro.

" Oh, I and Zoro are going out to eat wanna eat Hawkins," Luffy said with a smile, and before he could answer. She can ponder what happens, Luffy is between the middle as her arm is linked both her arms around Hawkins's left arm and Zoro's right arm.


	18. Chapter 16: The Buffoon Pirates back for Revenge! Luffy Execution!

**Logue Town, Dinner Restaurant**

Inside the Restaurant, everything is so lively in here, people talking, waiters scrambling orders, the sound of the kitchen opening and closing, and the food are amazing.

Luffy watching with pure interest and smile is as bright as the sun and Zoro can't help but smile, so could Hawkins as well. Luffy spotted Bonney eating a lot surrounded by plates so they went to her table to eat.

They each ordered and their meals, talk about an event that happened to them and enjoying their drinks, Luffy drinks apple juice, Hawkins drinks delightful herbal iced tea, and Zoro and Bonney are drinking booze.

" Here's your money back." Zoro handed over to Hawkins.

" Thank you, we should all hurry back to the ship a storm is coming," Hawkins said looking at his tarot cards.

" What! I didn't get to see the execution platform!" Luffy complains as she was pouting.

" _Cute!_ " The three of thought at the same time how can their captain be this cute.

" Well, I'm leaving first. I missing a few items meet you back at the ship." Bonney said as she picks up two large bags probably filled with food and left the table.

" I'm leaving as well I need more victims in my collection," Hawkins said left to pay for his meal.

" Wait what?" Zoro said in confusion.

**Time Skip**

After finally paying for the food thanks to the kind hooded person that gave them the money to pay for their food, so now they were walking together in a busy street.

Then suddenly a gust of wind is starting acting up and blew away Luffy's hat.

" Oh no, my hat!" she yelled as she runs after her precious hat flying higher and flying further away but Luffy can't lose her hat that would be like losing her promise to Shanks.

She turns to the corner as her hat went in that direction and as Zoro lost sight of her.

" Huh, where'd she go?" Zoro said looking around soon got lost again.

**Logue Town, Execution Platform**

Luffy's hat keeps floating and floating till it finally landed on Town square, she grabbed her hat and put it back in its rightful place and patted gently, then she noticed she returned to the execution platform again.

The young woman felt her shoulders tense up, and in seconds, like her life depended on it.

With a victory grin spread across the blush-dusted cheeks that Luffy felt cheery bubbling up inside of her.

Her misadventures had the bouncing captain slipping through alleys, vendors' stands, and being chased on until she finally ended up at the center of town staring at a very tall execution platform. Luffy rushed through the crowd.

She wants to prove to the world and scream at the top of her lungs.

" Hey! You up there! Get down from there right now!"

Pulling her hat forward to block the sun, Luffy looked down from the top of the platform to see someone screamed through the loudspeaker, catching Luffy's attention. He was an officer given his uniform.

" Why!?" Luffy shouted back.

" Listen here, missy! That's a historical landmark under the preservation of the World Government! So get down from there right now or I will force to make an arrest."

His banter had been put to an abrupt halt when a giant iron mace suddenly clobbered him. Needlessly to say, he was out cold not dead.

Luffy couldn't see his condition from the top of the execution platform.

The person who had hit the officer stood next to the fallen man and smiled at Luffy.

" Hello Luffy-darling, long time no see"

Luffy looks down at the one who spoke to her, her chocolate brown met dark-green eyes, the woman is tall and slim and has the perfect body that would make any man fall over heels for her even women, She wore a revealing outfit, but the white cowboy hat was strangely familiar.

Men and... some women fell in love instantly as they admire and love the beauty of this fine and perfect woman while Luffy blinked confusedly and try to search in her head if she met that person before.

" Do I know you?" Luffy questioned as she tilted her head like a curious cat making a cute confused expression in the background are flower blooms around her and the townsfolk immediately melt at the pretty girl's cuteness saying " Offu".

" Now don't tell me you've forgotten me, Luffy-darling, I'm hurt, I've searched you far and wide so you can become my... first-mate"

" ...Huh! Wait wait, why would I be your first-mate, I'm the captain and I have my crew so no, but thank you for asking" said Luffy, and the woman chuckled.

" I will never forget. You were the first woman to ever strike me," the woman said fondly.

" Huh, I hit you?" Luffy said in disbelief. She was thinking hard about who she hit.

Everyone in the square awe at Luffy's cutest, as Dragon was holding a camera in his hand as he was taking pictures of his precious daughter.

The woman began to rub her stomach affectingly. " At that time, your powerful fist... it moved me."

Luffy also looked confused about what's going on.

" My dears, who is the most beautiful person on these seas?" the woman suddenly asked the crowd, snapping her fingers.

" It's the Straw-hat girl!" everyone in the crowd shouted gleefully as they pointed at Luffy.

" NO! It's me!" Alvida yelled at the crowd.

Luffy looked very uneasy.

" You shall be mine, Luffy," Alvida cooed.

" Shut up! No way! Who are you!?" Luffy cried out, completely disturbed by what was going on.

" You still haven't realized!?" Alvida exclaimed in annoyance, losing her patience.

" This is the police!" several officers yelled.

" Ma'am, come along quietly."

" For openly assaulting an officer, you're under arrest!" another officer yelled before he turned towards Luffy. " And you, get off that platform it's dangerous we'll rescue you, angel!"

" What? Who are you going to arrest?" Alvida asked smugly nearly breaking character.

" Y...you!" the officer stuttered, take one look at Alvida's beauty.

" My dears, I wonder if you can?" Alvida asked sweetly.

" Inspector, she's not beautiful as the Straw-hat girl!" one of the officers said. Alvida's heartbroken a million pieces.

" She'll never be top! The angel is forever always top tier!" the inspector yelled with hearts in his own eyes. " Arrest her!"

" That's too bad. I guess my friends will have their fun after all," she said before Luffy can ask who's her friends are.

When suddenly an explosion came, and the Buggy Pirates appeared scaring the civilians who recognized who they were, but the Buggy Crew surrounds the civilians and points their guns at them preventing them from escaping.

" What the heck!?" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

" Wasn't that a bit dangerous, honey?" Alvida asked a cloaked man to walk beside her.

" Flashy apologies," the cloaked man said. " But with that Smooth Smooth skin of yours, you were completely unscathed. No worries, my fair Lady Alvida"

" Alvida?" Luffy repeated in shock. A sudden flash of Alvida's original form in the memory. " I don't see Alvida anywhere."

" It's me of course, you numbskull!" Alvida yelled angrily.

" You're kidding. You don't look anything like her," Luffy muttered.

Alvida smiled. " I changed somewhat after eating a Devil Fruit." She removed her heart cloak to fully reveal her new body.

" It was the Smooth Smooth Fruit. Regardless of what kind of attack I come up against, my body won't suffer even a scratch."

" However, I'm sorry to say that I didn't become even more beautiful as a result," Alvida sighed in disappointment as she touched her cheek. " The only noticeable change was, yes, my freckles had disappeared."

" Uh, that's not the change I was thinking of," Luffy whispered as she stared at Alvida with another horrible flash of fat Alvida.

" I was reborn," Alvida went on. " And to find you again, I joined forces with this gentleman." She pointed to the cloaked man.

Buggy laughed as he threw off his cloak, along with the rest of his crew.

" Remember me Straw Hat," Buggy said with a flashy smile, Luffy stared blankly at him for a moment. When a realization hit on her face, but can't remember the name.

" Uh, now who was it again...Boggy? No, Buggie? It's not Buhari. Oh yeah, Buffoon!" Luffy said with a pure innocent smile.

" Buffoon!?" Buggy screamed, enraged. " YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled like an angry beast then he draws his sword closer to her neck and his face leering with malice.

" It's Buggy the Clown angel!" one of the people yelled in fearing for Luffy's life.

" Oh~ you going to regret the humiliation you put me through, I Buggy the Clown sentence Monkey D. Luffia to death, a public execution is about to begin!"

**Meanwhile The Otherside of the Grand Line**

" I'm sorry Laboon smashed your ship, seen you and your friend are okay?" an old man said to a young man.

" It's fine we're lucky enough to survive the crash," the young man replied, smiling a dark smile, " If you don't mind us stay here for a bit rebuild it."

" Sure. I'm Crocus, the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" I'm Trafalgar Law and my partner Bepo pleasure to be an acquaintance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:  
> Yes, a sneck peeks of hottest man Trafalgar Law and cute baby bear Bepo.
> 
> I'll update soon bye!


End file.
